Recueil d'OS Queer as Folk
by Miliampere
Summary: Un mélange d'OS en tout genre confondu, principalement sur le couple phare de la série Brian / Justin.
1. Chapter 1

**Début de Vacances.**

OS écrit dans le cadre de la « Nuit du Fof » (plus d'informations dans mon profil) sur le thème des « Vacances »

oOo

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Brian, et donc depuis son magnifique coming-out à son lycée, la vie scolaire de Justin était devenue cauchemardesque. C'est pour ça qu'il trouvait cette fin de vendredi particulièrement attirante. C'était les vacances. Ces premières vacances depuis Brian. Il espérait passer le plus de temps possible avec lui et toute la bande. Il y avait de grandes chances vu qu'il vivait chez Debbie et qu'il travaillait au Diner.

_ Je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais après les cours, le vendredi c'est Brian qui vient te chercher.

Justin sourit à Daphné pour toutes réponses. C'était devenu un rituel. Le vendredi, Brian finissait son boulot une demi-heure avant Justin, il passait donc le prendre au lycée pour le déposer au snack. Ils finissaient quoi qu'il arrive par se retrouver le soir eu Woody's ou au Babylone.

_ J'aime les vendredis…

_ Tu as prévu quelque chose de spécial pour les vacances ?

_ Me coller à Brian au point qu'il n'en puisse plus ?

_ Il n'en peut déjà plus.

Justin rigole et frappe Daphné à l'épaule d'un air joueur. Il savait que Brian n'aimait pas qu'il soit collant, mais il savait aussi que dans le fond, s'il ne l'était pas, Brian ne l'apprécierai pas autant.

_ Quand on parle du loup… Rigole Daphné en pointant du doigt une Jeep noire que Justin connaissait par cœur. Bonne vacances.

Une bise sur chaque joue et Justin claque la porte avant de pousser un long soupir de satisfaction.

_ Bonjour.

Il ferme les yeux pour profiter de cette voix qui le fait fantasmer jours et nuits. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux et se tourner vers Brian avec un sourire à faire fuir les plus noirs nuages. Pour toutes réponses il se penche, passe sa main sur la nuque de Brian, et le tire vers lui pour lui voler un baiser profond et passionné. Il entend quelques rires autour de lui, mais il s'en fiche, il profite de la présence de Brian. Ses camarades homophobes ne vont plus faire partie de sa vie pour les quinze prochains jours.

_ Que me vaut un tel engouement ? Demande Brian après avoir quitté le carrefour du lycée.

_ C'est les vacances. Quinze jours sans Christ Hobbs et toute la clique, quinze jours avec toi, la bande, le sexe, l'alcool et le Babylone.

_ Joli projet. Et pour ce soir ?

Justin regarde Brian, soudain intéressé.

_ Pourquoi cette question ?

Brian regarde furtivement Justin avec un sourire à moitié camouflé. Il fait un signe à Justin de regarder sur la plage arrière de la voiture. Un sac de sport y est. Justin se penche pour l'ouvrir et trouve alors ses propres affaires.

_ Brian ?

_ Je me suis dis que tu pourrais passer le week-end au loft. Pour… décompresser ? Debbie n'avait pas l'air contre.

Justin saute avec plaisir et plaque ses lèvres sur la joue de Brian pour le remercier.

_ Merci, merci, merci, merci ! Tu sais que je t'aime ?

_ Oui, il me semble l'avoir plus ou moins remarqué.

Le reste du trajet se fait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Arrivés au Snack, les deux hommes sortent en riant et se dirigent droit vers le comptoir. Comme une routine depuis longtemps installée, Brian s'assoit pendant que Justin enfile un tablier, Brian sort le journal alors que Justin prépare un café, Brian lève la tête quand Justin pose la tasse devant lui, il l'embrasse pour le remercier.

_ Tu as passé une bonne journée au lycée mon Ange ?

Justin hausse les épaules pour esquiver la question de Debbie. Que dire ? Qu'il s'est encore battu avec Hobbs et tous les homophobes ? Qu'il ne peut pas faire un pas sans se faire insulter parce que c'est le seul mec de ce lycée qui a assez de couilles pour assumer sa « différence » ? Brian hausse un sourcil devant le manque de réponse de son « jeune amant » et replonge aussitôt dans son café. Justin crachera son venin plus tard.

Comme chaque vendredi, Brian finit par rentrer chez lui pour finir de travailler sur quelques dossiers. La seule différence, c'est le « A plus tard ! » réservé à Justin, qui fait sourire le blond plus que toutes autres phrases. Aucun des deux ne remarque Debbie et les yeux qu'elle lève au ciel.

oOo

Deux heures après, Justin finit son travail quotidien, ramasse son pourboire, range son tablier et attend l'arrivée de Brian qui finalement ne tarde pas. Après un geste d'au revoir pour Debbie, Justin suis Brian vers le Woody's. Il y retrouve Mickael, Emmett, Ted et David qui exceptionnellement, s'est déplacé dans cet endroit de débauche.

Pour une fois, Justin participe à la partie de Billard organisée par la troupe. Il se révèle très doué. Plus que Michael en tout cas.

_ Que veux-tu, il a un talent inné pour jouer des queues et des boules… Commence Ted.

_ Il faut dire qu'il a un excellent prof. Renchérit Emmett.

_ Le meilleur. Enfonce Justin avec un sourire.

Il se sent si à l'aise avec eux. Comme s'il était chez lui, dans son monde. Ici c'est son territoire, il lui suffit d'être lui-même, c'est aussi simple que de respirer. Et de savoir qu'il allait rester ici pour quinze jours, sans St-James…

A la fin de la partie, direction Babylone, comme toute soirée de gays qui se respectent. Pour une fois, Brian ne délaisse pas Justin comme un vulgaire chiffon, à peine arrivés sur la piste, il l'attrape et l'entraîne.

_ Vient danser beau cul.

_ Tu es décidément de bonne humeur ce soir.

_ Ca pourrait durer.

_ Quel est le prix à payer ? Demande Justin en se collant à Brian.

Il se déhanchent tous les deux sous la musique de la boîte de nuit, au milieu de tous ces hommes en chaleur. Brian passe ses bras autour du coup de Justin et le tire contre lui pour se pencher à son oreille.

_ Très cher…

_ Je pense qu'on peux s'arranger.

_ J'aime ta façon de penser.

Ils arrêtent leur échange par un baiser. Et de toute la soirée, il ne feront que ça, se coller, se toucher, s'embrasser. Et de toute la soirée, Justin se sentira unique dans les yeux de Brian Kinney.

oOo

Il est une heure très avancée dans la nuit. Ou dans la matinée. Justin parie sur les trois ou quatre heures du matin. Son corps nu et chaud collé à celui plein de sueur de Brian est en train de s'endormir. Avec un grognement de pur plaisir. Il laisse tomber sa tête sur le torse de Brian et ferme les yeux.

_ Ca ne va pas ?

_ Au contraire. Ca va mieux que jamais.

Rares sont les moments où Brian Kinney est tendre. Doucement, il passe sa main sur le dos de Justin et le serre un peu plus contre lui.

_ Bonne nuit.

Justin se relève, pose doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Brian, se recouche, et dans la pénombre du loft, murmure :

_ A toi aussi.

Ces vacances commençaient décidément très bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**« Colère mal placée »**

OS écrit dans le cadre de la « Nuit du FoF » (plus d'informations sur mon profil) répondant au thème de la « Colère ».

oOo

Brian et Justin échangent un regard avant de retourner leur attention vers Michael qui, rouge de colère, regardait son meilleur ami et l'autre boulet de service.

Ils étaient au milieu du loft, deux camps qui se faisaient face. Le camp Novotny et le camp Kinney-Taylor.

La raison de leur colère ? Le couple « hors norme » que forment Brian et Justin depuis le départ d'Ethan. Pas plus tard que… il y a trois jours, Michael et Justin en sont encore arrivés à se hurler à travers le snack de Debbie. Michael a très mal pris la « trahison » de Justin envers Brian. Brian a beau lui dire de s'occuper de ses affaires, il ne veut rien entendre.

_ Dans la phrase occupes-toi de tes fesses, quel est le mot trop compliqué pour toi ?

_ Peut-être qu'on devrait demander à Ben de lui faire une démo ? Demande Justin en souriant.

_ Peut-être qu'on devrait lui passer un de nos joujoux ?

Les deux partenaires éclatent de rire alors que Michael ouvre la bouche pour cracher encore une fois son venin.

_ Ecoute Mickey, quand David a fini dans le sauna, je ne m'en suis pas mêlé, quand Mélanie a trompé Lindsay, on ne s'en est pas mêlé, alors mes problèmes avec Justin, tu ne t'en mêles pas.

_ Tu es en train d'insinuer que nous sommes un couple à part entière ?

_ Ne pousses pas trop non plus mon Ange.

Un rire traverse le loft à travers la tempête qui fait Rage.

_ Donc le fait qu'il t'ai foutu la honte devant tout le monde, tu t'en fous ?

_ Vu le nombre de fois où c'est moi qui lui ai mit la honte, ce n'est que partie remise…

_ Pas faux. Approuve l'Ange.

_ Et son culot quand il est venu à la fête des filles avec l'autre crétin…

_ Et mon attitude d'enfoiré quand j'ai ramené un mec à baiser alors qu'il était en train de faire le dîner ?

_ Ce soir là tu m'as vraiment vexé.

_ Je sais.

_ Je te rappelle quand même que son père est venu te tabasser à la sortie du Woody's.

_ Et Justin m'a gracieusement sauvé d'un sacré pétrin quand Kip a porté plainte contre harcèlement, ou quand mon neveu m'a accusé de pédophilie.

_ C'était Justin ?

_ Qui d'autre ?

_ Tu le savais ? S'étonne l'intéressé.

_ Evidemment. Tu étais tellement fier de toi que tu ne pouvais que en être responsable.

_ Dis moi Brian. Grince Michael. Je rêve ou tu es vraiment en train de dire que tu as été pire que lui ?

_ Je suis en train de dire que je ne suis pas non plus un saint, que moi aussi j'en ai fait bavé à Justin et que la vie est faite d'erreur, et que si on ne pardonne pas, on avance pas. En plus, si j'ai envie de ramener Justin dans mon lit et dans ma vie, c'est vraiment pas tes oignons, alors ta colère tu peux aller te la foutre bien profond, et sans lubrifiant !

Michael n'a rien répondu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Baisers**

OS écrit dans le cadre de la 15ème « Nuit du FoF » (plus d'informations sur mon profil), sur le thème du « baiser ».

oOo

Embrasser les mecs que je baise, c'est comme les baiser. C'est rien. C'est juste dans le moment.

Embrasser Justin, c'est comme une drogue. Une fois qu'on a essayé, on ne peut plus s'en passer.

Il y a les baisers tendres, ceux qu'il me donne le matin, quand je le dépose à son école d'art, ceux qui disent « à plus tard pour la suite ».

_ Passe une bonne journée.

Il se penche vers moi, je me penche vers lui, et il m'embrasse comme si j'étais en cristal.

_ Toi aussi Brian.

oOo

Il y a les baisers volés, ceux qui arrivent quand je ne m'y attend pas, au milieu d'une phrase, parfois même d'une dispute.

_ On n'est pas marié, on a aucun compte à se…

Il me coupe en plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes, un baiser féroce.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ J'accélère la dispute jusqu'au moment de la réconciliation.

oOo

Il y a les baisers forcés, ceux pleins de passion, de colère, de besoin, ceux qu'il me prend de force, mais que j'apprécie tout autant.

_ Alors Sunshine, un tour dans la backroom ça te…

Il ne me laisse pas finir et agrippe mes cheveux pour m'embrasser de manière endiablée.

_ La prochaine fois que tu te déhanches comme ça sur cette musique je te viole devant tout le monde.

oOo

Il y a les baisers partagés, au moment où j'entre doucement en lui, ceux que nous échangeons quand il n'y a que nous, et personne d'autres.

_ Brian…

J'aime la façon dont il murmure mon nom quand je lui fait l'amour, doucement, amoureusement.

Je me penche vers son visage alors qu'il passe ses mains dans mon dos, et je l'embrasse encore et encore, jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

oOo

Mais ceux que je préfère, c'est ceux qu'il demande. Quand, à deux doigts de nous endormir, il utilise ses dernières forces pour se redresser, et se pencher au dessus de moi, pour murmurer « embrasse-moi ».

Ceux qu'il demande sans un mot, juste en levant les yeux vers moi avec cette prière silencieuse que je comble avec plaisir, juste pour le sentir sourire contre moi.

C'est pour ça que quand il me demande de n'embrasser personne d'autre que lui, j'accepte. Parce que un baiser de lui vaut tous les baisers de Pittsburgh.


	4. Chapter 4

**« Eteindre les flammes »**

OS écrit dans le cadre de la 15ème Nuit du FoF (Plus d'informations dans mon profil) répondant au thème de « Flamme ».

oOo

Je n'avais jamais pris au sérieux cette tendance qu'avait Brian de ne pas vieillir, de mourir avant la première ride, le premier cheveu blanc…

Presque j'en riais, je le rassurais parfois dans mes moments de bonté.

Pourtant, là, étourdi par le choc, ébloui par la puissance de la lumière, rendu sourd par le bruit de l'explosion, je me retrouvais complètement perdu au milieu des décombres de ce qui était, il y a à peine quelques minutes, un lieu de rassemblement pour moi et la bande, un lieu de débauche pour moi et Brian, un lieu de plaisir, de fun, d'adrénaline, de pur bonheur.

Je regardais les gens autour de moi, sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivais, et je pensais à Brian, uniquement à Brian. Et là, au milieu des cris, de la peur, de la souffrance, je le trouvais encore plus ridicule qu'avant. Comment peut-on vouloir mourir jeune, à seulement trente ans, alors qu'il y a tant de choses que nous n'avons pas accompli.

Les bruits des sirènes retentissent au cœur même du brouhaha, et alors que certains voient leur vie défiler, moi je vois celle que je n'ai pas encore vécu. Je ne suis pas devenu un célèbre artiste, je n'ai pas vu grandir Gus et JR, je ne leur ai pas raconté de drôle d'histoire sur leurs parents, je n'ai pas fini les aventures de Rage et JT.

Et surtout je n'ai pas pu assouvir ce feu dans mon ventre, celui là même qui me concume petit à petit quand Brian est proche, à portée de main. Je n'ai pas pu l'embrasser encore une fois, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Parce que oui, ma vie en dépend encore une fois. Je vois les gens qui quittent la salle comme des furies. Je ne peux pas, je reste.

Tout en aidant un homme à se relever, je pense à d'autres choses que je n'ai pas faites, beaucoup plus idiotes. Je n'ai pas trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer au Diner si je meurs, je n'ai pas arrosé la plante sur ma table de nuit, je n'ai pas envoyé la lettre à ma grand-mère, je n'ai pas lavé mon linge qui traîne au pied de mon lit.

Et toujours ce feu qui me brûle, alors que les minutes s'égrainent. Je pense encore à Brian. Où est-il ? Sait-il que le Babylone, son club, vient d'exploser ? A-t-il conscience qu'une partie de sa famille a failli mourir ce soir. Failli… je n'en suis même pas sur, je ne trouve pas les autres. Où est ma mère ? et Emmett, et Ted ? Et les filles ? Et Michael et Ben ?

Les minutes passent et je regarde autour de moi, espérant le voir arriver. Je veux qu'il me sauve encore une fois, qu'il me sorte de mon cauchemar éveillé. Qu'il me refasse encore l'amour pour que je réalise que je suis toujours debout.

Je n'ai même pas conscience qu'on me sert contre un torse chaud et réconfirtant. Mais surtout chaud. Comme si lui aussi, il avait un feu à l'intérieur, un feu qui n'a pas pu être éteins. Je reconnais le corps de Brian, son odeur, ses bras, son souffle dans mon cou, et je n'ai plus peur. Il est là, il est venu me chercher, je suis à la maison. Peu importe les ruines, peu importe les cris, on va s'en sortir, tous les deux, comme après l'agression, après Ethan, après Stockwell, après le cancer…

oOo

Je quitte les policiers et je vois Brian qui revient de l'hôpital. J'avance vers lui, lui et son torse brûlant qui m'attire comme un animal est attiré par la lumière. Je me sers dans ses bras, une envie incroyable de calmer la brûlure dans mon ventre.

_ Je t'aime Justin. Je t'aime si fort.

Je le regarde comme si c'était la première fois. Je revois le visage de celui qui m'a sauvé, de toutes les manières dont un homme peut être sauvé. Je l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui, et soudain, mon torse n'est plus douloureux, et le sien a perdu sa chaleur. Le feu s'est calmé et nous nous serrons l'un contre l'autre prêts à combattre ce qui nous attend demain et même plus tard.

Au loin, j'entends les pompiers éteindre les flammes du Babylone, les flammes de l'enfer. Et dans les yeux de Brian, je vois naître d'autres flammes, celles que j'ai mis cinq ans à faire jaillir, celle pour lesquelles les battements de mon cœur ont un sens.


	5. Passion Chocolat

**« Passion chocolat »**

OS écrit dans le cadre des « 24 heures du FoF » (Forum Francophone) répondant au thème de « chocolat ».

Quelques pensées de Justin, quelques moments partagées avec Brian, on mélange le tout, ça donne ça !

oOo

Brian avait promis à Justin de lui faire découvrir tous les plaisirs que les pédés pouvaient vivre.

Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment promis, mais Justin l'avait pris comme tel.

Alors ils avaient déjà expérimenté pas mal de trucs. La Back-room bien évidemment. Le sauna aussi. Là, Justin avait eu plus de mal à démarrer. Tout le monde les regardait. Mais au final, c'était plutôt excitant.

Il y avait eu aussi les groupe, les « threesome » comme Emmett les appelait tout le temps. Justin avait trouvé cette expérience assez bandante.

Mais il y en avait une qu'il avait particulièrement aimé, c'était la glace. Ce soir là, Brian était en froid avec Michael, et s'était consolé en amenant Justin chez lui. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux nus, sur une chaise longue dans le loft, à manger un pot de glace. Purement excitant. Tout d'abord parce que la froideur de la glace contre la chaleur de Brian était bandante, le goût de la glace avec la saveur de Brian était enivrante, mais surtout, parce que Justin avait eu Brian pour lui tout seul, il n'y avait eu personne pour les espionner.

Et ça, Justin avait adoré.

C'était à ce genre de choses qu'il essayait de penser quand la bande de Chris Hobbs le faisait chier au lycée. Parfois, les journées à l'école étaient tellement dures que Justin se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de s'abstenir de faire son coming-out devant tous les élèves.

Oh bien sur, il n'allait pas parler de ses doutes à Brian. Tout d'abord parce que Brian l'enverrai balader avec ses questions, mais en plus parce que Brian ne voyait pas la raison de se cacher. Si on est pédé, on l'assume, c'est tout.

Et en temps normal, Justin assumait.

Mais voir ses camarades de classe tenir la main de la personne qu'ils aiment, les embrasser sans crainte, sans peur d'être jugé, insulté, voir même, dans les pires des cas, agressés, c'était quelque chose qui pesait parfois. Justin aurait voulu connaître la même chose, et de préférence avec Brian à ses côtés bien sur.

Mais il savait que c'était impossible.

Alors il essayait de se rassurer comme il le pouvait. Après tout, combien dans sa classe ou même dans son lycée, pouvait se vanter d'avoir été accepter par un couple d'adultes de trente ans en moyenne, combien pouvait dire qu'ils avaient une « vraie vie » en dehors du lycée, autre que les soirées ciné ou McDo. Après tout, Justin passait son temps au Snack, puis souvent au Woody's, quand Brian lui payait un verre car il n'avait pas l'âge, ou même au Babylone, quand Brian le faisait entrer car il était trop jeune.

C'était ce genre de certitude qui permettait à Justin de s'accrocher.

Bien sur, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais avec Brian la relation que Daphné avait avec son petit-ami, mais au moins, avec Brian, c'était adulte, c'était fort, c'était puissant. Du moins il le pensait. Car il se souvenait aussi des fois où Brian l'a jeté, l'a considéré comme un gamin sans intérêt.

Dans ces moments là, Justin donnerait tout pour retourner en arrière, et ne jamais avoir été sur Liberty Avenue, la nuit de la naissance de Gus.

Mais aussi de sa propre naissance.

Il s'était souvent imaginé ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait pas suivit Brian cette nuit là. Il ne se serait pas engueulé avec son père. Il habiterait toujours avec sa mère et sa sœur, il continuerait à passer ses soirées chez Daphné, il continuerai à dessiner des inconnus sans visage, il continuerait à se cacher aux yeux de tous, même de ses proches, il continuerait… dans une vie qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Parce qu'il n'y était pas à sa place.

C'était ça sa vie, les soirées avec la bande, les nuits avec Brian, les après midi au Snack, les moments où Debbie devenait sa seconde mère, les verres que Brian lui offrait naturellement, les danses au Babylone, les discussions avec les garçons qui finissait toujours par avoir une connotation sexuelle, son jeu du chat et de la souris avec Brian, ses…

_ Hey Taylor ? Perdu dans tes pensées ?

Justin sursauta et dégagea son front de la vitre du bus qui l'éloignait du lycée. Le lundi, Brian ne pouvait pas venir le prendre à la sortie des classes, il devait donc prendre le bus scolaire qui, heureusement, faisait une halte à la station 'Liberty', là où il était le seul à descendre bien sur.

_ Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre Hobbs ?

_ Ooohhh, le pédé va rejoindre son mec pour se faire sauter ?

_ Tu sais tu devrais essayer un jour. Je suis sure que ça te décoincerait !

Hobbs se leva avec l'envie de faire ravaler sa fierté à la tapette du lycée quand le bus arriva enfin à l'arrêt qui tous les lundis, sauvait Justin de son cauchemar quotidien.

_ C'est ça la pédale, descend à Liberty avenue, va rejoindre tes copains les tarlouzes, on ne veut pas de toi ici.

Justin ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il descendit rapidement et s'enfonça dans Liberty avenue, déguisé dans son uniforme scolaire. Aujourd'hui, il ne travaillait pas, Debbie n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il faisait donc un quart d'heure de marche pour retrouver son refuge, son lieu favori, son « chez lui », le loft.

Brian ne rentrerait pas avant une bonne heure, alors arrivé sur place, Justin se fit un plaisir de balancer son sac, arracher sa cravate, déboutonner sa chemise pour la laisser tomber sur le lit, et foncer sous la douche, pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs plus tendus que jamais.

Sans résultat.

En vingt minutes, ses devoirs furent bâclés, mais son état d'énervement n'avait en rien diminué. Chaque cahier, chaque livre scolaire lui rappelait Hobbs et la pression qu'il devait subir depuis qu'il s'était révélé en quittant la jeep taguée de Brian. Bref, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Brian.

Justin plongea sa tête dans ses mains, se demandant encore une fois si tout cela valait la peine.

Il se leva d'un coup, comme un ressort, pour chercher quelque chose à manger. Il trouva rapidement la pâte à tartiner chocolatée dont lui et Brian étaient fan. C'est le genre de produit alimentaire qu'il trouvait toujours au loft. Plongeant sa cuillère dedans, il en ressortit une grande quantité qu'il fit glisser sur la langue avec plaisir. Toujours avec son pot, Justin retourna s'asseoir, mais cette fois, sur le lit.

Brian détestait qu'on mange sur son lit.

Mais ce soir Justin s'en foutait. Ce soir il se foutait de tout. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir, juste laisser la goût du chocolat entrer dans sa bouche, et laisser la félicité prendre part sur son état d'énervement.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

Justin rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête pour voir Brian qui enlevait lui aussi sa chemise. Le jeune blond ne prit pas la peine de répondre et replongea sa cuillère dans la bouche.

_ Tu veux devenir une grosse baleine en boxer ?

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil en se regardant. Oui, en effet, il ne s'était pas rhabillé depuis sa douche, il n'avait que renfilé un boxer, histoire de…

_ Rien à branler.

Il lécha consciencieusement la cuillère chocolatée en soupirant. Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler comme Brian en plus. Il tourna les yeux vers la droite pour voir Brian défaire sa ceinture et laisser tomber son pantalon, pour lui aussi terminer en boxer noir. Avec un soupir, il imagina un instant Brian avec du chocolat sur le torse, et lui en train de…

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

_ Je fantasme.

Brian haussa à son tour un sourcil en souriant. Il commençait à comprendre le « langage corporel » de Justin et là, il pouvait dire sans se tromper que Justin avait passé une affreuse journée, et qu'il avait besoin de « décompresser ». Alors, il s'allongea et colla son corps contre celui de Justin.

_ Sur quoi ? Il demanda doucement en plongeant un doigt dans le pot de chocolat.

Il fit glisser son doigt contre le torse de Justin, et, sous le regard surpris du jeune homme, il se pencha pour lécher cet aphrodisiaque.

_ Sur… ça !

D'un coup, Justin posa le pot de chocolat sur le lit pour utiliser toutes ses forces et repousser Brian pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Avec un sourire de prédateur, Il étala une quantité de chocolat sur le torse de Brian avant de se pencher pour tout nettoyer. Les soupirs de Brian suffisaient à lui faire oublier tous ses soucis scolaires.

Ils continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que, pris dans l'élan, les boxers finirent par tomber. Dans les bras de Brian, contre son torse, contre son corps, Justin en oubliais jusqu'à son prénom. Et quand, quelques heures plus tard, il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Brian, il sut qu'il était enfin à sa place.

_ Très bien. Je ne veux pas qu'on mange dans le lit. J'accepterais quand même quelques exceptions.

Justin ricana avec fatigue avant de poser plusieurs baisers sur le torse de Brian, sentant le mélange du chocolat et de son odeur naturelle.

_ Pas encore fatigué ?

_ Je me disais qu'on serait plus à l'aise si on prenait une douche.

_ J'aime ta façon de penser.

Le lendemain, quand Justin entra dans le bâtiment de St-James, il entendit encore des murmures sur son passage. Il vit encore les regards posés sur lui, mais il n'y prit pas garde. Il se foutait des mains liées, des baisers hétéros qui parcouraient les couloirs, des moqueries et des quolibets dont il était victime. Il se sentait différent, parce qu'il était différent, et Brian avait raison : il était fier de l'être.

Sur sa liste d'expériences vécues grâce à Brian, il pouvait rajouter ce mot : « chocolat ».


	6. A notre mémoire

**A notre mémoire**

Cette histoire est écrite dans le cadre des « 24 heures du FoF » (Forum Francophone) sur le thème de la « mémoire ».

C'est une scène à placer dans l'épisode 2 de la saison 2 de Queer as Folk (US), quand Justin n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de son agression.

oOo

Depuis son retour au loft après son agression, Justin avait trouvé le moyen parfait pour ne plus faire de cauchemars. Il avait trouvé la solution après la première nuit qu'il avait passé dans le lit de Brian.

C'était de dormir dans ses bras.

Brian n'était pas du genre câlin, mais face à la crise de panique qui avait suivit le cauchemar de Justin, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi et l'avait naturellement pris contre lui pour le bercer comme un enfant effrayé. Et Justin avait passé la nuit contre le torse de Brian, serré dans ses bras.

Les cauchemars n'étaient pas revenus.

Alors, quand Justin n'allait pas bien, il se serrait contre lui, contre Brian, et ça allait mieux. Pourtant, il continuait à refuser tout contact physique avec n'importe quelle autre personne de son entourage. Seul Brian arrive à le toucher, à le calmer.

Mais les cauchemars n'étaient pas les seules raisons des insomnies de Justin. Ses souvenirs l'empêchaient de dormir. Ses souvenirs, sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Et c'est ce trou noir dans son esprit qui l'empêchait de dormir cette nuit.

Allongé sur le dos, dans le lit, sa main gauche sous la tête, sa main handicapée sur son ventre, Justin contemplait le plafond en comptant les heures. A côté de lui, Brian, silencieux, ne bougeait pas non plus. Justin réfléchissait, il avait beau se torturer les méninges, rien ne lui revenait. Ni la chanson, ni la danse, ni Brian. Et surtout, pas l'agression. Et c'était ce qui rendait fou Justin. Il essayait pourtant, tout le temps.

_ Tu comptes t'endormir un jour ? A le regarder comme ça, mon plafond va finir par rougir.

Justin eu un sursaut qui le réveilla complètement. A sa droite, Brian le regardait fixement, pas endormi pour un sou.

_ J'arrives pas à dormir.

_ J'avais remarqué. Un autre cauchemar ?

_ Non.

Justin repoussa la couette et se leva, sans s'occuper de Brian, pour s'asseoir sur le canapé et passer une fois de plus ses mains dans ses cheveux, comme si masser son crâne allait l'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le corps de Brian s'asseoir à ses côtés et poser doucement une main sur son épaule.

_ Justin. Viens-là.

Une étreinte plus tard, Justin finissait sur les genoux de Brian, sa tête posée sur son épaule, un bras de Brian autour de lui, comme pour le protéger, alors que l'autre main caressait ses cheveux.

_ J'essaie Brian. J'essaie, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne me souviens de rien, j'ai beau imaginer ce que ça a été…

_ Ca finira par revenir, j'en suis sur.

Justin ne répondit rien, il leva sa main face à son visage et la tourna à droite, puis à gauche.

_ Miguel dit que je fais des progrès. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à dessiner. Ca me manque.

Un baiser sur sa tempe, un murmure.

_ Je sais. Ca va s'arranger. Tu t'es drôlement amélioré. Un jour tu redessineras, et tu recommenceras à me prendre pour modèle.

Dans la quiétude de la pièce, la blague de Brian calma Justin plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il était rassurant de voir que Brian avait confiance en lui. Pourtant, la peur persistait, et Brian pouvait le sentir. Redressant Justin, il commença à embrasser sa tempe, son oreille, sa joue, son menton, pour remonter vers la tempe, toujours avec de doux baisers.

_ Brian… qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Je t'apprivoises avec ma tendresse. C'est une technique très éprouvée qui a toujours eu d'excellents résultats.

Justin regarda les Brian avec un nouveau regard et, en souriant comme jamais, il se pencha pour emprisonner ses lèvres dans un long baiser. Quand il le libéra, tout contre ses lèvres, il murmura.

_ Je suis surpris que tu te souviennes de ça.

Il sentit Brian sourire contre lui avant de l'embrasser en retour. Front contre front, le blessé et le sauveur se faisaient face.

_ Ca va s'arranger Justin. On va passer à travers ça, un jour ce ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Justin soupira en reposant sa tête contre l'épaule de Brian.

_ Parlons-en des souvenirs. J'aimerais que ça en soit déjà un.

_ C'est si important pour toi cette stupide dance ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la manière dont il pourrait expliquer à Brian que…

_ Dans le fond, je n'en veux pas à Hobbs pour m'avoir blessé, pour avoir mis ma main dans cet état. Comme tu le dis, ça finira par s'arranger. Du moins je peux faire quelque chose pour que ça s'arrange. En fait, je lui en veux pour ce qu'il m'a fait oublier. Je ne me souviens pas de la dance, de ton arrivée au bal, de nous deux dans le parking.

_ Et c'est vraiment important ? Redemanda Brian, pas plus haut qu'un murmure.

Justin se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Oui. Pour moi c'est important. C'est même surement le plus important. Pour une fois, et même surement la seule fois, on dansait sur autre chose que les musiques du Babylone, on était juste… nous. Et ce moment qui ne se répètera jamais, je n'en garde aucun souvenir. Je voulais vraiment que tu viennes au bal, et tu es venu, et ma mémoire n'en garde aucune trace.

Justin a arrêté là ses explications. A quoi bon expliquer ça à l'homme qui ne croit pas en l'amour ? Comment lui expliquer l'importance d'un tel moment d'intimité entre Brian et Justin, uniquement Brian et Justin.

Alors qu'il allait retourner vers le lit, il sentit Brian le repousser doucement contre le canapé pour se lever et se diriger vers sa chaîne Hi-Fi.

_ Brian ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Une musique commença doucement à retentir dans le loft sombre et Brian, habillé de son pantalon de pyjama, tendit la main pour attraper celle de Justin, lui-même habillé d'un simple boxer.

_ Puisque c'est si important…

C'est alors que les premières paroles retentirent.

_You can dance  
>Ev'ry dance with the guy<br>Who gives you the eye  
>Let him hold you tight<br>_

Brian attira le corps de Justin contre lui, il pris les mains de Justin dans les siennes et commença à tourner, de la même manière qu'ils avaient tourner au bal de promo.

_ Brian… tu…

_ Si la mémoire ne te reviens pas, on peut te créer d'autres souvenirs.

_You can smile  
>Ev'ry smile for the man who held your hand<br>'Neath the pale moonlight  
>But don't forget who's taking you home<br>And in whose arms you're gonna be  
>So darlin', save the last dance for me, mmmm<br>_  
>Justin se déhancha doucement contre Brian, avec un sentiment bizarre de déjà-vu, sentiment qu'il laisse aller, dans l'espoir de retrouver des traces d'un moment perdu. Ses yeux ne lâchaient jamais ceux de Brian. Jamais il n'aurait cru Brian capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi romantique.<p>

Comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées, Brian se pencha à l'oreille de Justin tout en continuant à danser au milieu du salon.

_ Si tu racontes ça à quelqu'un, que ce soit à Michael ou à Daphnée, ou à n'importe qui d'autres, je promets de t'étriper.

_Oh, I know (oh, I know)  
>That the music's fine<br>Like sparkling wine  
>Go and have your fun<br>Laugh and sing  
>But while we're apart<br>Don't give your heart to anyone  
>But don't forget who's taking you home<br>And in whose arms you're gonna be  
>So darlin', save the last dance for me, mmmm<br>_  
>Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre comme jamais Justin n'en avait partagé avec Brian. Ses mains délaissèrent celles de Brian pour aller se réfugier sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux alors que le baiser s'éternisait. Il aurait du avoir peur quand il sentit les mains des Brian à la cambrure de ses reins, il aurait du frémir de froid alors qu'il était en train de danser à moitié nu au milieu de la nuit au milieu du loft. Pourtant, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien de toute sa vie.<p>

_Baby, don't you know  
>I love you so<br>Can't you feel it when we touch  
>I will never, never let you go<br>I love you oh, so much  
><em>  
>Ce qui était censé être une valse devint un slow alors qu'en achevant le baiser, Justin posa sa tête contre le coeur de Brian. Brian lui-même serra Justin contre lui, une de ses mains tenant son dos, l'autre caressant doucement Justin le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Brian se pencha et commença à embrasser avec amour le cou offert de l'Ange serré contre lui.<p>

_You can dance (you can dance)  
>Go and carry on<br>'Til the night is gone  
>And it's time to go<br>If he asks if you're all alone  
>Can he take you home you must tell him no<br>'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
>And in whose arm's you're gonna be<br>So, darlin', save the last dance for me  
><em>  
>Tout en l'embrassant doucement au niveau du cou, Brian continua à tourner jusqu'à ramener Justin vers le lit. Une sensation de légèreté dans les veines, un sentiment de plenitude dans la tête, Brian s'écarta de Justin pour le faire monter vers le lit, toujours en le regardant dans les yeux.<p>

Justin s'allongea sur le lit en souriant avec amour. Brian s'allongea sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser. Doucement, Brian tourna Justin pour se caler derrière lui et attirer le jeune blond dans ses bras. Le dos contre son torse, Justin sentit les bras de Brian l'entourer pour lui offrir une étreinte rassurante.

_ Je ne veux plus jamais t'oublier Brian.

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
>And in whose arm's your gonna be<br>So, darlin', save the last dance for me, mmmm  
><em>  
>Brian se pencha à son oreille et murmura doucement.<p>

_ Tu ne pourras pas Justin. Tu ne pourras pas m'oublier. Tu m'as dans la peau. Maintenant dors, fais de beaux rêves et repose-toi.

_ Je me souviendrais toujours de cette nuit.

_ Je sais. Chuchota Brian en embrassant la tempe de Justin.

Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, puis posa sa tête contre celle de Justin avant de fermer les yeux. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour sentir Justin se détendre et s'endormir dans ses bras.

_Save the last dance for me, mmmm-hummmm  
>Save the last dance for me, mmmm<em>


	7. Notre rencontre à ton départ

**Notre rencontre à ton départ**

OS écrit dans le cadre des « 24 heures du FoF » sur le thème « rencontre ».

La nuit du dernier épisode de la dernière saison, quand Justin décide de partir pour New-York, petite discussion sur l'oreiller avant de dormir.

oOo

Dans quelques heures il s'en ira.

Vers son destin, vers la conquête de l'art.

Et moi je resterais. Ici, à l'attendre tout en continuant, malgré la distance, le temps, l'absence.

Et là, alors que je passe ma main dans ses cheveux blonds, je me serre contre lui une dernière fois, je plonge mon visage dans son cou pour capturer son odeur, pour ne plus jamais l'oublier. Et il me serre dans ses bras, et je le garde contre moi, et j'ai si mal.

_ Brian.

J'ai envie de répondre. Mais j'ai une boule dans la gorge, une boule dans le ventre. Je ne fais que caresser ses cheveux pour montrer que je l'écoute.

_ Tu te souviens de notre rencontre.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une question ou une affirmation. Peut-être un peu des deux. Ses mains caressent mon dos telle une douce torture. Qui me manquera, qui me manque déjà. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un brouillard dont je ne vois pas la fin.

_ Moi je m'en souviens Brian. Je te collais au basket. Tout le temps. Et ça t'ennuyais. Mais je continuais quand même, je me disais qu'à force, à force tu finirais pas m'accepter.

Oui. Je sais. Et je l'ai fais. Je l'ai accepté sous mon toit, dans ma vie.

_ Mais je me souviens surtout de la première fois que je lui venu ici, au loft. J'avais tellement peur. Mais pas de toi Brian. Peur de moi, de nous.

Son souffle caresse la peau de mon cou, comme quand il m'embrasse. Je ne veux pas vivre sans ça, ça fait trop mal.

_ Le soir, après qu'on ait baisé toute la nuit, tu t'es endormi. Pas moi. Je t'ai regardé pendant bien une heure. J'ai scruté chaque centimètre de ton visage. J'avais peur de te toucher. Peur que tu disparaisses.

Et aujourd'hui c'est moi qui ressent ça. Cette impression de vide dans le ventre et dans la tête. Je n'ai toujours rien dit. Je n'ai plus confiance en ma voix. Je laisse Justin parler, je me noie dans le son de sa voix. J'aimerais l'entendre toujours. Tous les jours.

Mais il va partir, loin, longtemps. J'ai beau dire que ce n'est que du temps, j'ai quand même peur de perdre la personne qui m'a aimé tellement fort que j'en suis tombé amoureux.

_ Tu m'as dit que tu ne croyais pas à l'amour, je me suis promis de te prouver le contraire.

Je souris contre la peau de mon amour. Oui je m'en souviens. Le petit blond de 17 ans venu se réfugier chez moi après son coming-out. Le jeune homme qui me collait partout où j'allais. Celui qui m'a guidé à travers le monde.

_ Tu m'impressionnais Brian. Je voulais te ressembler. Fort, indépendant.

Je continus à caresser ses cheveux. Avec tendresse je passe mes doigts dans la douceur de ses mèches. C'est devenu un geste tellement… normal… que je me demande comment je vais faire sans la possibilité de le faire tous les jours.

_ La rencontre qu'on n'imaginerait jamais si on ne la vivais pas. Je me demande encore à quoi tu as pensé quand tu m'as rejoins sous ce lampadaire.

Je ne peux pas lui dire que je n'ai pensé à l'époque qu'à prendre mon pied sans me soucier du gamin devant moi.

_ Je crois pouvoir affirmer que cette rencontre là a changé nos vies Brian. Même s'il a fallu cinq ans pour le reconnaître.

Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je pleurerais pour quelqu'un. Encore moins pour un mec que j'aurais aimé plus que ma propre vie. Pourtant je suis là, à cacher mes larmes dans mon matelas, à me taire pour ne pas que Justin me voie. Même si à mon avis, il sait déjà.

_ Il y a des tonnes de nuits avec toi que je n'oublierais jamais. Celle-ci est la première d'une longue liste.

Je me souviens encore de la tension qui émanait de son corps cette nuit-là. De la manière dont il embrassait, à moitié effrayé, à moitié passionné.

_ On en fera d'autres des rencontres Brian, mais aucune n'aura une telle incidence.

Je ne réponds toujours pas, ma main continue de caresser ses cheveux, silencieusement, intérieurement, j'acquiesce à ses paroles.

_ Je crois qu'on va s'endormir Brian.

Je ferme les yeux et soupire, je ne vais plus entendre sa voix, je ne vais plus sentir son souffle dans mon cou, je vais le perdre, et je vais me perdre aussi.

Intimement, Justin se penche à mon oreille et me murmure.

_ Tu me reverras dans tes rêves.

Intimement, je tourne la tête, et embrasse sa tempe avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui, et ferme les yeux pour m'endormir et faire des rêves, comblés par sa présence.

Fin.


	8. Mon monde

**« Mon monde »**

Une histoire écrite pour la journée spéciale « 24 heures du FoF » (Forum Francophone) sur le thème de « Monde ».

Chapitre à placer dans le deuxième épisode de la deuxième saison, entre le moment où Justin s'engueule avec sa mère dans sa chambre et le moment où Jennifer Taylor va demander à Brian de reprendre Justin.

oOo

_ Je ne veux que ton bien Justin, tu le sais.

Justin ne leva pas les yeux de son bol de céréale. Il ne lui offrira pas ce plaisir.

_ Il était d'accord.

_ Maman. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Justin attrapa sa cuillère avec sa main gauche, la droite étant définitivement hors d'usage depuis l'agression au bal de promo. Hier, il s'était rendu au loft, hier, Brian l'avait jeté comme une merde. Jamais depuis qu'il le connaissait il ne lui avait fait aussi mal. Il avait confiance en lui, il pensait que lui il comprendrait, vu qu'il était présent lors de l'agression.

Il termina rapidement son bol de céréale, le mit dans le lave-vaisselle, et monta dans sa chambre sans un mot.

_ Justin, mon chéri.

_ Arrête maman. ARRETE ! Ce n'est pas parce que Hobbs a voulu me tuer qu'il faut que tu agisses comme si j'avais 5 ans, ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a fracassé le crâne que tu peux te permettre de faire ce que tu as fais.

_ Mais c'est pour ton bien.

_ Pour mon bien ? Pour mon BIEN ? C'est aussi pour mon bien que tu ne veux pas que j'aille ne serais-ce que boire un verre au Snack ? C'est aussi pour mon bien que je ne peux pas mettre le nez dehors ? Pour mon bien que tu ne me permets même pas d'ouvrir une bouteille d'eau tout seul ? Pour mon bien que tu m'empêches de voir la personne que j'aime, la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être.

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre Justin, et quand tu es avec eux…

_ Tu agis exactement comme papa. Lui aussi voulait m'interdire de sortir, d'avoir ma vie de débauché, de voir Brian. Tu crois quoi ? Qu'en me gardant indéfiniment à la maison il ne m'arrivera plus jamais rien ?

_ J'ai essayé Justin, d'accepter ton monde, ton univers, et j'ai failli y perdre mon fils. Je regrette vraiment que tu…

_ Que quoi ? Que je soit pédé ? Que je préfère me taper des mecs plutôt que de fantasmer sur les nichons d'une fille ?

Jennifer Taylor se pinça les lèvres, évitant de répondre.

_ Eh bien désolé de te décevoir maman, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'un salopard m'a tabassé avec une bate de baseball que je vais tourner hétéro, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche, et je pensais que toi tu l'avais compris. Liberty avenue c'est mon monde. Brian c'est mon monde. Le Liberty Diner c'est mon monde. J'aime être avec eux. Danser au Babylon avec Brian, discuter avec Ted et Emmett, passer du temps à parler Art avec Lindsay, m'occuper de Gus. Peut-être que ce n'est pas la vie que tu espérait pour moi mais c'est ma vie, tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de vivre. Maintenant que j'y suis entrer, tu ne peux pas m'en sortir. N'agit pas comme papa, parce que au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, entre lui et Brian, j'ai choisi. Et si là tout de suite tu me demandais de choisir entre toi et le monde des pédés de Pittsburgh, aucun doute que le choix serait le même.

Jennifer Taylor regarda son fils, des larmes dans les yeux. Lui qui parait si faible, si hanté par ce qui lui est arrivé.

_ Peu importe combien de fois on m'insultera, combien de fois on m'attaquera, je suis gay, et je ne changerais jamais. Et j'aime Brian, et tu n'as pas le droit de le considérer comme responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé. Je voulais qu'il vienne à mon bal, et même si je ne m'en souviens pas, je suis heureux qu'il l'ait fait. Ne me coupe pas de mon monde maman, n'essaie même pas, car tu n'y parviendra pas.

Sur ces mots Justin monta dans sa chambre, et tenta de dessiner une énième fois le visage de Brian Kinney, sans savoir qu'au rez-de-chaussée, Jennifer Taylor prenait ses clés de voiture pour se rendre chez Brian et lui demander de reprendre son fils, dans l'espoir de le voir se rouvrir au monde.

FIn


	9. Action ou vérité

**« Action ou vérité »**

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre des « 24 heures du FoF » sur le thème « défi ».

Une soirée entre amis au loft de Brian, où Daphné se retrouve être la seule hétéro de la soirée.

oOo

Quand Brian entra dans son loft en compagnie de ses trois acolytes, il ne se doutait pas qu'il trouverait Justin et Daphné au milieu du salon avec plein de livres et de cahiers étalés sur le tapis.

_ Qu'est ce que vous foutez ?

Daphné sursauta et, un peu gênée, se tourna vers Justin en quête de soutien.

_ Je t'ai dit ce matin que Daphné venait ici pour réviser les examens avec moi.

Les trois hommes regardèrent Brian qui fronça les sourcils dans un soucis de concentration. Il se souvenait vaguement de Justin lui disant ça, ce matin, sous la douche, alors qu'ils allaient…

_ J'ai oublié.

_ Ca ne m'étonne pas. Rigola Justin en secouant la tête. Bonsoir Emmett, Salut Ted, Hello Michael.

Daphné salua tout le monde d'un « bonjour » collectif. Les garçons s'installèrent sur les fauteuils inoccupés et regardèrent les deux lycéens assis par terre en tailleur.

_ C'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte qu'il y a vraiment une différence d'âge entre Brian et Justin. S'amusa Emmett.

Brian balança son coussin sur la tête d'Emmett, Justin lui tira la langue, et Daphné partagea un éclat de rire avec Michael et Ted.

_ On peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Justin en regardant les visiteurs.

_ On fait comme toi, on squatte. Répliqua Michael piqué au vif.

_ Ooohhh, très drôle, très spirituel.

Brian se leva et alla chercher un prospectus dans le tas de pub dans sa cuisine. Il retourna dans le salon et laissa tomber la pub de la pizzeria sur un devoir de Maths de Justin.

_ Vous choisissez, ce soir c'est pizza bière.

_ Reste plus qu'un match de foot et on se croirait à une soirée d'hétéro. Se moqua Daphné en rangeant ses affaires. Je doit rentrer chez moi…

_ Tu peux appeler ta mère et lui dire que tu manges ici si tu veux. Je te ramènerai plus tard.

Daphné regarda Brian en souriant et glissa jusqu'au téléphone pour annoncer à sa mère qu'elle passait la soirée avec Justin et ses amis.

Une demi-heure plus tard, cinq énormes pizzas avaient remplacé les cahier et manuels scolaires, les parts furent vite mangées, et les bières bues, pour une fois avec modération.

_ Emmett, action ou vérité ?

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Emmett regarda Ted pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre avec témérité un simple « action ». Justin et Brian échangèrent un regard. Le jeu des plus grands défis allait commencer !

_ Action.

_ Met toute la part de pizza dans ta bouche SANS en avaler.

Tout le monde éclata de rire alors qu'Emmett roula la part de pizza pour lui donner une forme cylindrique.

_ C'est plus facile sous cette forme, plus… habituel.

_ Je ne veux pas le savoir, je ne veux pas le savoir. Gémit Daphné en se bouchant les oreilles.

Cinq minutes et une part de pizza en moins plus tard.

_ Michael, action ou vérité ?

_ Vérité.

_ Petit joueur. Grinça Brian.

_ A quand remonte ton dernier « cinq contre un » ?

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire devant le visage rouge de Michael, alors que Daphné commençait à regretter de ne pas être rentrée chez elle.

Cinq minutes, des moqueries et une gêne plus tard…

_ Brian, action ou vérité ?

_ Action, moi au moins j'ai des couilles.

_ Je confirme ! Plaida Justin.

Les garçons ricanèrent et Daphné frappa le bras de son ami.

_ Justin, action ou vérité ?

Il était dans les dix heures le soir, Ted était en boxer, Daphné avait accepté de sacrifier son maquillage pour faire une beauté à Michael, Justin avait embrassé violemment Emmett qui avait déclamé un pseudo poème ridiculement romantique à un pauvre innocent sur le trottoir en bas de chez Brian. Brian lui-même avait tout simplement viré de bord en embrassant Daphné sous les yeux choqués de Justin.

Bref, les défis les plus fous avaient été réalisés dans ce salon. Daphné était choquée, mais extatique. Décidemment, elle adorait les amis de Justin.

_ Vérité, on va se calmer un peu.

Brian réfléchit de longues secondes en affrontant le regard azur de celui qui partageait son lit. Une question lui titillait la langue, Justin avait toujours refusé de lui répondre, mais là, il était obligé de répondre…

_ Qu'est ce que tu as dis ou fais à Kip pour qu'il retire sa plainte ?

Justin ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit…

_ Brian…

_ Tu es obligée de répondre !

Justin soupira alors que tout le monde se penchait pour l'écouter.

_ On était au Woody's quand j'ai vu Kip arriver, je l'ai suivis dans la rue, je l'ai chauffé, on a été chez lui, il a commencé à…

Justin regarda Daphné avec crainte.

_ Justin, je suis prête à tout entendre ce soir.

_ Il a commencé à me déshabiller pour me sucer et j'ai laissé « malencontreusement » échapper que je n'avais que 17 ans, que je vivais chez mes parents…

_ Un mensonge. Commenta Daphné.

_ Et que mon père était du genre violent avec les mecs que je fréquentais.

_ Une vérité. Rajouta Brian en grimaçant.

_ Et qu'il deviendrait fou s'il savait ce que je faisais. Kip s'est mis à paniquer, mais je lui ais dit que je ne dirais rien, tant qu'il faisait ce que je lui demandais. A savoir, retirer sa plainte. Fin de l'histoire.

Un long silence suivit l'annonce de Justin. Emmett se mit à applaudir à tout rompre en félicitant Justin. Ted murmura un « incroyable ce gamin, extraordinaire ». Michael semblait légèrement énervé, Daphné plongea sa tête dans ses mains en gémissant un faible « il est dingue, vraiment dingue ». Seul Brian restait immobile, regardant Justin, le remerciant silencieusement, juste avec les yeux. Et Justin lui répondit avec un sourire, du genre « je t'avais dis que j'étais prêt à tout pour toi ». Brian pouvait aussi y lire « comme quoi, ça sert d'avoir un gamin collant dans son entourage ».

Après la minute de silence qui suivit la déclaration de Justin, ce dernier se tourna vers Daphné et annonça.

_ Daph', action ou vérité ?

Avec un sourire, en levant le menton, Daphné annonça clairement :

_ Action, j'aime les défis !


	10. Naissance d'un amour

**« Naissance d'un amour »**

Cette histoire est écrite dans le cadre des « 24 heures du FoF » sur le thème de « Naissance ».

Episode à placer lors de la visite de Michael, Brian et Justin à la maternité pour la naissance de Gus, au tout début de la série. Il s'agit de différent point de vue, (principalement Lindsay) concernant l'arrivée impromptue de Justin dans la vie de Brian.

oOo

Brian Michael et Justin sont restés longtemps dans la chambre de Lindsay à la maternité. Les invités s'étaient installés sur le petit sofa, les chaises, et parfois même les genoux. Brian avait fini par s'asseoir sur une chaise libre, son fils dans les bras et Justin était adossé au mur juste à côté delui. Il n'osait pas trop parler, il ne connaissait personne, et vu comment Brian l'avait présenté, il ne voulait pas se faire encore plus remarquer.

Michael regardait Justin et l'examinait des pieds à la tête. S'il était honnête avec lui-même il avouerait que Justin était plutôt mignon. Blond, yeux bleus, un regard à mourir, un sourire à se damner, et là façon qu'il avait de mouvoir son corps quand il bougeait… un vrai fantasme ambulant.

Pourtant il ne voyait pas pourquoi Brian s'ennuyait avec un gamin. Un simple gamin de dix-sept ans apparemment. C'était illégal de baiser un mineur. Non pas que Brian n'ait jamais rien fait d'illégal. Entre Sexe, Drogue et alcool, il en avait fait des pas mal. Mais baiser un mineur… et si Justin lui causait des problèmes, et s'il criait au viol, et si…

_ Alors… tu t'appelles Justin c'est ça ? Demanda Mélanie.

Elle voyait bien que Justin était mal à l'aise. Elle en voulait à Brian de ramener un inconnu à la naissance de son fils. Non mais genre, pour qui il se prenait ce « père » ? Du coup, elle essayait tant bien que mal de le mettre à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que Brian le ramène chez lui pour le baiser, bien sûr.

_ Justin Taylor. Oui.

Mélanie lui sourit. Il avait l'air sympa, assez mature pour son âge.

_ Tu as… 17 ans, tu es au lycée ?

_ Terminal. Je passe mes examens à la fin de l'année.

_ Qu'est ce que tu es parti faire sur Liberty Avenue ?

Justin sembla mal à l'aise et Mélanie se mordit la langue. Pour la mise en confiance, c'était foiré… Elle remarqua quand même le regard que Justin lança à Brian qui semblait n'avoir de yeux que pour son fils. Un regard qui demandait de l'aide, mais un regard… attendri.

Ben voyons, restez plus qu'il s'entiche de Brian Kinney en plus… Justin regarda de nouveau Mélanie et répondit avec humour, comme s'il avait lu la réplique dans la tête de Brian.

_ Qu'est ce que font les Pédés de Pittsburgh sur Liberty Avenue à onze heures du soir ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le jeune rebelle qui venait de clouer le bec à l'avocate de la pièce. Seul Brian éclata d'un grand rire moqueur.

_ Il me plait ce gamin ! Rigola-t-il en regardant Justin qui lui sourit, fier de son effet.

Mélanie répondit par un sourire de travers et alla parler aux autres visiteurs.

Lindsay, bien que fatiguée, ne pouvait que regarder Gus dans les bras de Brian. Une image qu'elle trouvait magnifique, idyllique. Et juste à côté, Justin Taylor. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que ce garçon allait avoir une importance dans la vie de Gus et dans le groupe en général. Peut-être simplement parce que c'était Justin lui-même, ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam qui avait décidé du prénom de son fils.

Soudain, Brian fit quelque chose que Lindsay n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Il se leva, et se posta face à Justin.

_ Tu veux le porter ? Demanda-t-il doucement en désignant le poupon dans ses bras.

Justin leva les yeux vers Brian et Lindsay y vit une flamme qui la fit sourire. Brian avait ramassé non seulement un coup d'un soir, mais aussi un garçon qui avait un sacré coup de foudre.

_ Euh… ouais, ouais je veux bien…

Brian invita Justin à s'asseoir sur son siège et lui tendit le bébé à moitié endormi. Avec des gestes timides et prudents, Justin glissa l'enfant dans les bras et le cala contre son torse. Lindsay fut rassuré, Justin était prudent avec son fils.

D'un geste paternel, Brian s'agenouilla à côté de la chaise où se trouvaient les deux enfants de la pièce. Il attrapa doucement la main de Justin pour bien la replacer et en souriant tendrement, Lindsay regarda son ami devenir doux et prévenant envers une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Elle en était sure, quelque chose était en train de se produire, juste sous ses yeux.

oOo

Brian devait partir, Lindsay devait dormir, et la nuit devait prendre fin.

_ Que vas-tu faire de lui ? Demanda doucement la jeune maman.

_ Qui ?

_ Justin.

_ Tu veux vraiment des détails.

_ Je veux dire, après…

En temps normal, Brian aurait répondu « je le vire de chez moi bien sur », mais pour une fois, il resta silencieux, et regarda vers la porte.

_ Tu as un fils Brian, tu t'en rends compte ? Tu as un fils.

Brian, doucement, retourna son visage vers son ami d'enfance. Avec un sourire, il se pencha pour embrasser sa joue et aller murmurer à son oreille.

_ Je crois que j'en ai deux.

Il se leva et partit rejoindre le petit blond qui allait partager sa nuit. Lindsay se mit doucement à rire en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller et en fermant les yeux, prête à s'endormir.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle chérie ? Demanda Mélanie qui mettait son manteau pour rentrer chez elle.

_ Crois le ou non Mélanie, mais je suis sure que nous avons assisté à deux naissances aujourd'hui, et l'une d'entre elle sera beaucoup plus impressionnante que l'autre.

Le silence d'installa quelques secondes et Mélanie eu un hoquet de stupeur.

_ Tu veux dire ? Le jeune blond ? Justin ? Tu veux dire que Brian…

Lindsay rouvrit les yeux pour regarder avec amour la femme qui partageait sa vie.

_ Oui, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire.


	11. Après la guerre

**Après la guerre…**

OS écrit dans le cadre des « 24 heures du FoF » répondant au thème « détente ».

Ce chapitre est à placé après que Brian ait rejoint Justin à sa chambre d'hôtel à New-York. (épisode 10 saison 1 je crois)…

oOo

A New-York, dans un hôtel de Luxe, deux corps alanguis reprenaient leur force après l'exercice physique qu'ils venaient de pratiquer.

Justin n'osait ni bouger, ni parler, de peur de faire ressortir la fureur de Brian, il comprenait sa colère, et il détestait ça.

_ Pour quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de ne jamais se taire je te trouver bien silencieux tout d'un coup.

Justin crispa les épaules et tenta un regard vers Brian, allongé dans la même position que lui, c'est-à-dire nu sur le dos, en train de fumer une cigarette.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

_ Ca c'est une première.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Justin continuait de regarder le profil de Brian, qui continuait à consommer sa cigarette en regardant le plafond.

_ Je suis désolé, pour l'alarme, et le cambriolage, je n'ai pas voulu…

_ Je sais.

Justin referma la bouche, continuant toujours de scruter le visage de Brian à la recherche d'un indice. Comme s'il savait que son jeune amant quelque de quoi se rassurer, Brian tourna la tête vers la gauche et jeta un coup d'œil à Justin, avec un sourire à peine perceptible.

Alors Justin fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Jouer avec Brian. Il se redressa, posa ses bras sur le torse de Brian pour le surplomber, et lui prit sa cigarette pour en fumer un peu. Il ne reprit la parole qu'après avoir posé la cigarette contre les lèvres de Brian.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je n'ai pas fais attention ? Ce n'ai pas comme si j'en avais fait exprès. Quant à me réfugier à New-York, j'avoue, c'était prémédité, et je remercierai Daphné pour avoir craché le morceau.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et attendit la sentence.

_ On va rentrer à Pittsburgh, et on va trouver une solution pour toi.

_ Si tu ne veux pas que je vives avec toi, il n'y a qu'une seule autre solution, chez mes parents.

_ Je suis peut-être en colère contre toi, mais pas au point de t'envoyer à l'abattoir, n'exagère pas.

Justin sourit d'un air rassuré, et commença à tracer le torse de Brian du bout des doigts.

_ Si tu me baises comme tu l'as fait à chaque fois que tu es en colère contre moi, compte sur moi pour te mettre en rogne le plus souvent possible. Mais en attendant, tu n'étais pas censé prendre une douche ?

Brian déposa son mégot sur la table de nuit et plaqua Justin contre le lit avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Arrivé à l'entrée, il se tourna vers Justin, lui lança un sourire carnassier, et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Justin s'élança à sa suite en riant. Après la guerre, la détente.


	12. Le monde dominant

**« Le monde dominant. »**

C'est une histoire écrite dans le cadre des « 24 heures du FoF » sur le thème de « Domination du monde. »

Cette istoire est à placée au moment où Craig interdit à Justin de revoir Brian, Justin monte dans sa chambre et voilà ce qui s'y passe.

oOo

Justin resta longtemps dans sa chambre cette nuit là. La nuit qui avait suivit la révélation. Son père savait enfin qu'il était gay. Il aurait voulu que Brian soit là pour l'épauler, lui dire quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi penser.

Mais comme le disait Daphné, il s'en fiche.

Alors Justin se retrouvait là, dans sa chambre d'ado, plein de posters et de dessins sur les murs, tous ses vêtements rangés dans son armoire, toutes ses affaires qui s'entassent depuis des années.

Une seule chose avait changé depuis qu'il avait rencontré Brian.

La photo d'eux deux, prise à l'expo du CGL, où Brian serre Justin contre lui. Justin adore cette photo. Il la garde précieusement, rangée dans son bureau.

Il alla se poster contre la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardant la rue, se sentant comme un oiseau dans sa cage. Il avait beau réfléchir pendant des heures, il ne voyait aucune solution. Il avait vu le regard de son père, il avait entendu sa voix. Il savait.

Son père fera tout pour le ramener dans le droit chemin.

Le soleil commençait à tomber, il lui faudra donc bientôt descendre pour dîner et affronter son père et le dégoût inscrit sur son visage. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et passa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant. Une chose était sure, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Brian, sa vie était devenue une aventure extraordinaire.

Soudain son téléphone se mit à sonner. Reconnaissant la sonnerie qu'il avait mis pour Brian, Justin sauta sur son téléphone et décrocha plus rapidement que jamais.

_ Brian.

Le soulagement dans sa voix était plus perceptible que jamais.

_ Alors ?

_ Il sait.

_ Ca j'avais compris tout seul.

_ Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

_ Me réfugier chez toi et me cacher sous ta couette.

_ Tentant. Mais plus sérieusement ?

Justin se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête sur l'oreiller, en poussant un profond soupir.

_ Il le prend mal, ça s'est vu rien qu'à sa tête. Il me considère comme une abomination, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il a dit… il a dit que je ne devais plus aller sur Liberty, que je ne devais plus aller dans des endroits comme le Woody's, et surtout, que je ne devais pas te revoir.

_ Tu…

_ Il a carrément dit que tu étais un pervers, un pédophile ou je ne sais pas quelle autre horreur.

_ Peut-être qu'il est seulement inquiet pour toi. Surtout qu'apparemment, ta mère n'a pas entendu parler de moi en bien, au contraire, et tu n'as que dix-sept…

_ Je m'en fiche de mon âge Brian ! Je m'en fiche…

_ C'est tes parents. Ils s'inquiètent.

_ Ma mère s'inquiète. Mon père refuse tout simplement d'avoir une tapette sous son toit. Il a même dit… « Justin, franchement tu as pensé au SIDA ? »

L'imitation de la voix de son père fit rire Brian de l'autre côté du combiné.

_ Tu as répondu quoi ?

_ Que tu avais mis une capote, que je te l'avais enfilé moi-même. J'ai cru que mon père allait rendre tout son déjeuner !

Les deux homos éclatèrent de rire.

_ Qu'est ce que tu me conseilles Brian ?

_ Tu as envie de l'écouter ? Tu as envie de rester chez toi plutôt que de venir sur Liberty ? Tu as envie de te cacher ?

_ Non. Mais je ne veux pas m'engueuler avec mon père.

_ C'est à toi de choisir Justin. Je ne peux pas choisir pour toi.

_ Ce n'est pas à mon père de choisir pour moi. C'est ma vie, mes choix, c'est à moi de choisir la façon dont je veux vivre. Peut-être que si je lui explique…

_ Tu vois, tu n'as même pas besoin de moi.

Justin allait répondre quand il entendit des bruits dans le couloir.

_ C'est ma mère, le dîner est servi. Ca va être le dîner le plus long de ma vie…

_ Courage.

_ Au revoir Brian. Merci.

oOo

Autour de la table, l'ambiance était tendue. Molly ne semblait pas comprendre la situation, Jennifer essayait de calmer la situation en racontant sa journée. Justin et Craig échangeaient des regards noirs et pleins d'amertumes.

_ Et sinon Justin, ça va le lycée ?

Justin regarda sa mère et trouva enfin la solution à ses questions. Il était pédé, il aimait Brian, et si ça posait un problème à quelqu'un, c'était pareil.

_ Beaucoup moins bien maintenant que tout le lycée est au courant que je suis pédé.

Craig s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de pâtes et regarda son fils avec colère.

_ Je t'interdis de parler de ça !

_ Il va pourtant falloir qu'on en parle. Il va falloir qu'on mette les choses au clair.

_ Les choses sont déjà claires Justin. Je crois avoir été assez explicite. Tu ne retourneras pas là-bas, et tu ne reverras jamais cet homme.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire de faire ce que j'aime, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être ce que je suis.

_ Je suis encore ton père !

_ Et tu crois que de ce fait tu peux te permettre de contrôler ma vie, de dominer ma petite personne, de décider de mes faits et gestes.

_ Cette vie de débaucher, cette horreur, te rends tu compte à quel point ta vie est misérable ? Ridicule ? Immonde ?

_ Mais je te rappelle que j'ai grandi sous ton toit papa, tu es le seul qui pouvait me montrer l'exemple de ce qu'est un mec macho et virile, inutile de te dire à quel point tu as raté.

Craig et son fils étaient maintenant debout et se faisaient face en criant de plus en plus fort. Jennifer avait fini par demander à Molly de monter dans sa chambre, elle essayait de calmer les deux hommes de sa vie, mais ne parvenait pas à émettre un seul son, tant les deux hommes hurlaient.

_ Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Je suis encore ton père !

_ Un père devrait accepter son fils, peu importe les différences. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais choisi, c'est comme ça et c'est tout, je suis gay, et si tu ne parviens pas à t'y faire c'est dommage mais ça ne changera rien, je ne vais pas me mettre à fantasmer sur une paire de nichons simplement pour te faire plaisir !

_ Je ne veux plus entendre de telles horreur, tu vas remonter dans ta chambre, et tu es privé de sortie jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, et je t'interdis de parler de ton anormalité à qui que ce soit !

Justin pris cette dernière phrase comme une claque, comme un coup de poing en plein ventre. Il se redressa, carra ses épaules et s'opposa définitivement à son père.

_ Non. Non papa. Je ne vais pas me laisser dominé par un salopard d'homophobe sans aucune tolérance. L'homosexualité, c'est mon monde, et tu ne pourras jamais me l'interdire.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, attrapa sa veste, mit ses chaussures, et partit dans la noirceur de la nuit qui s'annonçait pour aller se réfugier au loft, sous la couette du lit de Brian.

Il avait son monde, et il ne laisserai jamais personne le dominer pour essayer de l'y enlever.


	13. Le truc parmi les trucs

**« Le truc parmi les trucs »**

C'est une histoire écrite dans la cadre des « 24 heures du FoF » (pour plus de renseignement, envoyez moi un MP) sur le thème « truc ».

Cette scène peut se dérouler n'importe quand durant la première saison, du moment que David est là.

oOo

Il y avait un moment dans la journée que Justin adorait particulièrement. C'est quand ils étaient tous les cinq au Babylone. Ou plutôt tous les six, puisque David était là.

Il adorait ces moments qu'il passait avec « la bande », il avait l'impression qu'il était l'un des leur. Emmett l'avait tout de suite adopté comme le « jeune de Brian qu'il faut protéger des danger du quartier gay », Ted le voyait comme le « compagnon de Brian qu'il fallait surveiller de loin au cas où Brian arrêterai de prendre soin de lui mais ce n'est pas près d'arriver ».

Brian, inutile de dire qu'il le voyait comme un mec collant. Sexy, bandant, mais collant.

Quant à Michael… Michael le voyait comme un boulet, une chose qui prenait de la place et surtout, qui tournait trop près de Brian. Et David… En fait, Justin ne passait pas trop de temps avec David. Déjà parce qu'ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup en règle générale, mais surtout parce qu'ils n'avaient strictement rien en commun. Hormis le fait qu'ils étaient chacun les « compagnons » du duo Michael / Brian.

Mais ce n'était pas le sujet de la conversation. Là, c'était plutôt un éternel combat entre Brian et David. Décidément ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Justin regardait le duel « pacifique » devant lui. Raison de la dispute ? David qui dénigre le mode de vie de Brian.

Justin se sentait un peu vexé face à cette conversation. Brian et David parlaient des « trucs » que ramassait Brian comme si c'était des morceaux de viandes. Et lui alors ? Ils avaient un peu de respect pour lui ? Il était conscient qu'il n'était pas le petit-ami de Brian, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps déjà. Il était juste le mec qui squattait chez Brian, le mec à qui Brian payait les verres au Woody's et au Babylone, le mec Brian surveillait de loin, le mec qui dansait avec Brian et qui parfois, finissait dans son lit. Mais il n'était jamais question de relation.

_ Tu considères vraiment les mecs comme jetables ?

_ Plutôt comme acquis. Un problème docteur ?

_ David.

_ Non moi c'est Brian.

Justin éclata de rire dans sa bière et échangea un regard complice avec Brian. A vrai dire, lui non plus ne s'entendait pas très bien avec David, il le trouvait prétentieux, imbu de sa personne, et il n'aimait pas la manière dont il prenait de haut les pédés qui se baladaient dans ce qu'il appelait le « ghetto ».

Michael essayait bien évidemment de calmer la tension entre les deux hommes. Sans résultat.

_ Tu ramasses des mecs, tu les ramènes chez toi, tu fais je ne sais pas quoi avec eux…

_ Ca s'appelle « baiser », c'était comment à ton époque ? Tu peux demander à Michael de te faire une démo.

Justin plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un éclat de rire alors qu'Emmett et Ted échangeaient un regard lourd de sens, essayant eux aussi de ne pas rire au nez du médecin.

_ Tu as donc si peu de respect pour ces…

_ Trucs ?

_ Tu les considères comme des objets.

_ Ils agissent comme mes « joujoux », la différence c'est qu'ils parlent et qu'il y a du muscle.

Le désaccord continua mais Justin ne l'écoutait plus. Il connaissait les arguments par cœur. Surtout ceux de Brian. Il les avait assez entendu. Il s'accouda au bar et regarda tous les mecs qui dansaient. Combien étaient passé dans le lit de Brian ? Combien en restait-il encore ? Et est-ce que Brian allait vivre comme ça pour toujours ? Il ne s'assagirait jamais ?

Et lui Justin, sera toujours « le mec collant que Brian se fait tous les trois jours » ?

C'était ça son avenir ? Etre LE truc parmi LES trucs.

Il soupira lourdement alors qu'il se répétait encore les mêmes questions. Son soupir passa bien sur inaperçu sous les baffes du Babylone.

Pourtant il avait l'impression, ou l'espoir, qu'il n'était pas que ça aux yeux de Brian. Après tout, Brian avait une règle : « jamais deux fois le même mec ». Et depuis le temps, combien de fois ils avaient couché ensemble tous les deux ? Trop pour pouvoir compter.

En plus, les trucs que Brian se tapait tout le temps, il ne les gardait pas chez lui. Alors que Justin avait quand même vécu avec Brian un certain temps, parce que Brian l'avait recueilli, parce qu'il avait veillé sur lui, alors c'est peut-être qu'il n'est pas si indifférent… n'est ce pas ?

Et puis même, ces mecs là, ces 'trucs', comme Brian les appelle, quand ils se faisaient prendre par Brian, il n'y avait aucune douceur, aucune tendresse, alors que Justin pouvait se remémorer toutes les fois où Brian avait caressé son dos, embrassé son cou, parcouru son torse de ses lèvres. Tout cela, ça voulait dire quelque chose non ?

Soudain, il sentit une main agripper son bras et le tirer de force vers la piste de danse, le sortant ainsi de ses sombres pensées. Reconnaissant la poigne de son amant, Justin eu juste le temps de poser son verre de bière vide sur le comptoir avant de suivre Brian.

Arrivé au centre de la piste, là où David ne pouvait pas les voir, Brian attira le corps de Justin très près du sien et commença à se déhancher de manière lente et particulièrement… suggestive.

_ Il me tape sur le système ce toubib.

Justin avait envie de répondre que « ce toubib » n'avait pas tout à fait tord, mais il savait déjà où ça allait le mener et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

Brian passa sa main sur la joue de Justin et le força à relever la tête pour affronter son regard.

_ Je sais à quoi tu penses. Murmura-t-il avant de capturer les lèvres de Justin.

_ Et ? Murmura le blond en séparant ses lèvres de celles de Brian.

_ Tu as tort.

Justin regarda quelques secondes Brian avant de lui sourire et de se coller contre lui pour un autre baiser. Brian passa ses bras autour du cou de Justin, qui lui attrapa le dos du grand brun, et ils dansèrent, toute la nuit, et ils finirent ensemble au loft, oubliant tous ces trucs dont Brian ne se souvenait ni du nom, ni du visage.


	14. Bavardage intempestif

**« Bavardage intempestif »**

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre des « 24 heures du FoF » (pour plus d'informations, m'envoyer un MP) sur le thème « bavardage ».

Cette histoire se passe durant la première saison, pas d'épisode particulier.

oOo

Autant, il détestait Hobbs, autant son professeur homophobe l'horripilait au plus haut point.

Il trouvait toujours une occasion d'enfoncer Justin. En tout cas, il ne faisait rien pour limiter l'oppression que Justin vivait avec ses camarades homophobes.

Et le jeudi, Justin finissait sa journée avec deux heures en compagnie de ce prof homophobe au possible. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est que Brian avait promis de venir le chercher à la fin des cours pour l'amener directement au loft. Une bonne soirée en perspective.

Donc ce jeudi là, Justin entra dans la salle de cours avec une bonne humeur et un grand sourire.

Il s'installa comme à son habitude le plus proche possible de Daphné et commença à discuter avec elle en attendant l'arrivée du prof.

_ Et ma mère insiste pour que j'aille à ce repas de famille.

_ De quoi tu te plains Daph', tu as de la chance d'avoir encore tes parents avec toi.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

_ A ton avis, comment ça se passerez une réunion de famille avec mon père et ma mère ? Demanda Justin en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent tous deux et éclatèrent de rire.

_ Ca serait une catastrophe.

_ Taylor, si vous avez quelque chose à dire faites le partager à toute la classe ! Aboya le prof que Justin détestait.

Le jeune élève aurait bien répondu si Daphné n'avait pas mit une main sur son bras. Il n'était pas le seul à rire. Mais si en fait, il était le seul pédé à rire. Ca suffisait au prof pour le réprimander.

Le professeur avait bizarrement l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Justin décréta que s'il voualit retrouver Brian le plus vite possible, il devait se tenir à carreau. Alors il sortit ses affaires, et s'efforça bien malgré lui à écouter cet affreux professeur homophobe.

Quelqu'un chuchota dans le dos de Justin. A vu d'oreille, c'était Thomas, un mec sans histoire.

_ Taylor, je ne vous ais pas autorisé à parler. La prochaine fois c'est un blâme dans le carnet.

_ Mais je n'ai rien dit !

Le professeur releva doucement les yeux et foudroya son élève du regard.

_ Vous remettez en doute ma parole Mr Taylor ?

Justin avait envie de lui répondre méchamment, de l'envoyer chier, de lui exploser sa cervelle, de…

_ Non Monsieur.

Les ricanements d'Hobbs et sa bande ne passèrent pas inaperçus, néanmoins le professeur n'y fit pas attention. Et Justin bouillait, intérieurement. Il entendit un « désolé » murmuré dans son dos mais n'y prit pas garde. Thomas était sympa en temps normal. Pourtant, là, il le détestait.

Il se passa cinq minutes de silence, puis des chuchotements reprirent. Cette fois Justin su qu'il ne sortirai jamais vivant de cet endroit. Il avait reconnu la voix de Hobbs. Et il avait compris le manège.

Hobbs se taisaient, attendez quelques minutes, puis reprenait ses bavardages. Justin avait beau regarder le prof droit dans les yeux pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche, rien n'y faisait, il voyait le regard de triomphe sur le visage de son prof.

Pourtant il ne se passa rien. Le cours passa sans que le prof ne fasse la moindre réflexion et alors que Justin imaginait son cauchemar terminé, alors qu'il ramassait ses affaires pour suivre Daphné hors de la salle…

_ Taylor, je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à sortir.

_ Vous n'avez pas autorisé les autres, pourtant ils le font quand même.

_ Votre insolence va vous coûter une heure de retenue Mr Taylor.

Justin se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas insulter le connard en face de lui. Ils y étaient. Il était en retenu, et dehors se trouvait Brian, qui attendait que Justin le rejoigne.

Sous les rires et les quolibets de ses camarades, Justin Taylor resta devant le bureau de son prof. Il vit du coin de l'œil Daphné attendre pour connaître la sentence avant de courir à l'entrée du lycée, et prévenir Brian.

_ Vous voyez ce tableau ? Vous prenez la craie et vous écrivez « je ne dois pas bavarder en classe » jusqu'à ce que le tableau soit plein.

_ Je n'ai pas bavar…

_ Vous voulez que je vous le fasse remplir deux fois ?

Justin serra les poings et attrapa avec fureur la craie que le prof lui tendait. Sans un regard pour Daphné, il commença à écrire.

oOo

Brian surveillait la sortie des élèves en cherchant la tête blonde qui viendrait le rejoindre. Au lieu de cela, il vit Daphné sortir seule, chercher quelque chose, fixer son regard sur la Jeep, et courir droit vers lui.

Alors Brian comprit. Encore ce prof, encore une retenue. Quand Daphné se pencha à l'intérieur de la Jeep, il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler.

_ Alors c'est quoi cette fois ? Il a saigné du nez et tout le monde a eu peur de choper le sida ?

La hargne dans sa voix était évidente.

_ Toute la bande à Hobbs s'est fait un plaisir de bavarder durant tout le cours, et plutôt que de les punir eux, le salopard de prof a puni Justin. Il doit écrire des lignes au tableau, il en aura pour une heure.

Justin hocha la tête au moment où la mère de Daphné arrivait pour récupérer sa fille.

_ A la prochaine beauté.

_ Au revoir Brian

oOo

Justin parcourut le terrain de son lycée au pas de course, ouvrit la porte de la Jeep et balança son sac avec colère avant de claquer la porte.

_ Eloigne moi de cet endroit avant que je ne finisse par commettre un meurtre !

Brian rangea le livre dans sa boîte à gant, regarda quelques secondes et démarra au quart de tour. Le voyage se fit en silence, dans une ambiance tendue et électrique.

Brian ouvrit la porte du loft et Justin se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre, il balança son sac, défit sa cravate et ôta sa chemise blanche plus rapidement que jamais. Brian se plaça derrière lui et glissa ses mains sur la ceinture de Justin et commença à la défaire.

_ Je te propose, Justin, qu'on passe directement à la case « je te baise, ça te calmera » et qu'on laisse tomber la case « bavardage ».

_ Très drôle Brian… Très spirituel. Grinça le jeune homme.

Brian glissa ses lèvres au niveau de la clavicule gauche de Justin tout en enfilant ses mains dans le boxer du jeune blond.

_ Mais… je dois avouer que c'est une excellente idée…


	15. Rêve

**« Rêve »**

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des « 24 heures du FoF », il répond au thème « rêve ».

Pas de lien précis avec un épisode, c'est juste les rêves des cinq personnages principaux.

oOo

Chaque personne dans sa vie à un rêve. Qu'il se réalise ou non, on ne pouvait pas le deviner. Mais chaque personne rêve un jour de quelque chose.

oOo

Michael rêvait de Brian Kinney son ami d'enfance. Il en rêvait autrement que comme un simple ami bien sûr. Il le voulait dans sa vie, il le voulait dans son lit.

Mais Justin était arrivé et avait pris sa place, et Ben était arrivé et avait comblé le manque.

Alors Michael avait laissé filer son rêve.

oOo

Emmett rêvait d'une maison avec un homme qu'il aimerait et qui l'aimerait en retour. Un homme avec qui il vivrait la passion, la confiance, l'amour avec un grand A.

Et Drew était arrivé, et Emmett pensait avoir trouvé le grand Amour, enfin.

Mais Drew en avait embrassé un autre, Drew en avait voulu d'autres.

Alors Emmett laissa son rêve pour quelques années d'attente.

oOo

Théodore rêvait d'une relation sur la confiance mutuelle et le respect de l'autre. Une personne qui le respecterait pour ce qu'il était, et réciproquement. Sans craint d'être jugé.

Et Blake était arrivé, mais Blake était un drogué, alors ça n'a pas fonctionné.

Mais Ted aussi a chuté, et Blake est venu l'aider.

Alors Théodore a enfin réalisé son rêve.

oOo

Justin rêvait de Brian, tout comme Michael. Il rêvait de dormir dans ses bras, il rêvait de ses baisers, il rêvait de vivre avec lui.

Mais il a fallu qu'Ethan arrive, puis New-York…

Mais malgré tout, Brian aime Justin, et Justin aime Brian, alors peut importe la distance, ils vivent toujours ensemble.

Alors Justin a réalisé son rêve.

oOo

Brian rêvait de devenir le symbole homosexuel de Pittsburgh. Il rêvait de se taper tous les beaux mecs, il rêvait de liberté et d'indépendance.

Mais Justin avait débarqué ce soir là, et Justin s'était incrusté de force.

Mais les années ont passées et Justin a pris de plus en plus de place, au point que Brian lui-même ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui.

Alors Brian a laissé tomber son rêve, pour en vivre un autre… encore mieux.


	16. Insomnie

**« Insomnie »**

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des « 24 heures du FoF », il répond a thème « Insomnie ».

Cet épisode se passe après que Justin soit revenu au loft après que Brian l'ai viré à cause de son cancer.

oOo

Il s souvenait du temps où c'était Justin qui ne dormait pas, ce temps où Justin se réveillait en hurlant, en tremblant, parfois même en pleurant.

Il se souvenait aussi des longues heures durant lesquelles Justin ne dormait pas, tout simplement incapable d'avoir l'esprit assez calme, assez reposé pour espérer d'évader dans le pays des songes.

C'était il y a environ deux ans, pourtant il s'en souvenait encore.

Et aujourd'hui c'est son tour. Son tour de regarder ce stupide plafond, d'attendre que la douleur s'en aille, d'attendre que tout redevienne normal, de ne pas perdre espoir et surtout de ne pas baisser les bras.

Et c'était lui qui se retrouvait là, à regarder le plafond.

_ Si tu continus à regarder ce plafond, il va rougir.

Bien malgré lui, Brian éclata de rire en regardant Justin qui se redressait, les cheveux dans tous les sens. L'image même de la luxure.

_ Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

_ J'avais pas deviné. Rigola Justin en s'asseyant au milieu du lit.

Brian resta allongé, sous la couette, bien au chaud et Justin s'assit en tailleur juste à côté de lui.

_ Tu sais très bien que ce n'est que temporaire Brian, un jour tu seras en pleine forme…

Justin s'allongea tout contre le torse de Brian.

_ … Et ce jour là, tu me baiseras jusqu'à ce qu'on n'en puisse plus.

Brian ferma les yeux et soupira en sentant la main de Justin tracer doucement des arabesques sur son torse.

_ Ce n'est pas le seul soucis n'est ce pas ? Demanda Justin.

Brian soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que Justin soit toujours aussi perspicace ?

_ Brian Kinney. Peu importe le nombre de cancer, peu importe que tu ais une couille en moins, peu importe les années qui passent… Tu es et tu seras toujours l'irrésistible Brian Kinney que j'ai rencontré un soir sous un lampadaire de Liberty avenue.

Justin continua à caresser le torse de Brian, à embrasser son visage avec douceur, à attendre qu'il s'endorme.

Et Brian ferma les yeux pour se laisser bercer par Justin, le gamin qui veillait sur lui depuis le début.

_ Reste avec moi.

_ Où veux-tu que j'ailles ? Sourit l'Ange avec tendresse.


	17. Chapter 17

**Les sucettes.**

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre de al seizième nuit du FoF (plus d'informations dans mon profil) sur le thème de la « Sucrerie ».

oOo

_ Et tes parents ne savent pas que tu es gay ?

La troupe de Brian se trouvait au Snack, ils avaient rencontré Justin hier soir au Woody's quand Brian avait raconté son « aventure branlette » avec Mickael quand il avait quatorze ans.

_ Tu parles Emmett, si mes parents l'apprenaient… encore pour ma mère je ne sais pas trop, elle pourrait me surprendre… mais mon père c'est sur qu'il pèterait un câble s'il l'apprenait, aucun doute qu'il m'insulterait royalement.

_ Tu sais, il y a plein de moyens de dire qu'on est gay. Commenta Ted.

_ Oui, par exemple tu peux dire que tu préfères les fleurs que les choux.

_ Ou que tu chasse le même gibier que ta mère.

_ Ou que les bâtons sont mieux que les triangles.

_ Ou…

_ Bordel vous pouvez pas la fermer un peu ? Répliqua Brian en plaçant son bras sur les épaules du nouveau gay de Liberty. Vous allez le traumatiser ! Si tu veux le dire à ton père, dis lui simplement que tu préfères sucer que lécher, c'est tout !

_ Tout dans la poésie Brian, merci ! Soupira Michael en retour.

_ Merci les gars, mais mon père est beaucoup plus naïf que ça… Je crois que même avec un Tee-shirt comme ceux d'Emmett sur lequel j'écrirais « je suis une tafiole », il ne comprendrait pas…

_ Ma préférée, c'est quand même « je préfère les berlingots aux sucettes » ! S'exclama Debbie qui avait écouté la conversation. Je la trouve plus douce, plus sucrée.

Justin et les autres garçons se moquent doucement en finissant leurs verres…

oOo

Justin ferme la porte de sa maison en entendant le dessin animé de sa sœur dans le salon. Il entre dans la pièce sans bruit pour voir sa mère dans la cuisine, son père lisant le journal dans le canapé, et sa sœur devant les émissions pour enfant.

Le pure stéréotype de la famille hétéro idéale. C'est ce portrait là que son père attendait de lui, et c'est ce qu'il ne pourra jamais lui offrir. Il espérait seulement que son père comprendrait ça un jour.

_ Bonjour chéri, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

_ Assez bonne oui, on s'est retrouvé entre mecs dans un Snack pour boire un verre.

_ Tu veux des sucreries chéri ? J'ai été en acheter.

Justin s'approche du buffet et regarde les triangles de couleurs que sa mère lui présente. Alors, sans prévenir, il éclate de rire et sous le regard étonné de sa mère, il quitte le salon.

_ Chéri ? Je croyais que tu aimais les berlingots ?

_ Avant je le pensais, mais aujourd'hui je sais que je préfères les sucettes, désolé.

Sur ces mots, il monta dans sa chambre pour finir le dessin qu'il avait commencé de Brian Kinney.


	18. Pointer

_Pointer._

_OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (plus d'infos sur mon profil), sur le thème de « Pointe »._

_Une après midi entre mec à jouer à la pétanque. Entre jeux de mots, jeux de boules et double sens._

Comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, il n'en savait rien, mais une chose est sure, Justin allait lui être redevable d'au moins mille pipes pour l'aider à surmonter un cauchemar pareil.

Oh, bien sur, il s'amusait bien, mais il préférerait mourir que de l'avouer, surtout que Justin lui, semblait briller de partout. Hmm, surtout avec le soleil éclatant de cette journée d'été. Habillé avec un débardeur sans manche, qui lui collait à la peau, ses cheveux qui avaient repoussés, et ce jean… ce jean…

_ Brian, tu crois que je te vois pas ?

Le désigné sursauta en regardant l'Ange qui se tournait vers lui.

_ Bon les mecs, on est en train de jouer là, sortez un peu de vos fantasmes.

_ Ted, nous n'avons pas besoin de fantasmes, nous sommes TES fantasmes.

Les quatre hommes présents éclatèrent de rire pendant que Théodore le comptable réfléchissait à son coup.

_ Tu ne fais que lancer ta boule Schmitt, arrête de toujours compter, ça me fait débander.

_ Parce que tu trouves la situation bandante ? Rigola Justin.

_ Tout ce qui est référencé de près ou de loin à des boules fait bander Mr Kinney.

_ En plus celles-ci sont bien grosses et plein pleines, ça devrait lui plaire.

_ Peut-être, mais remarquez quand même qu'il ne peut pas les vider.

_ Il peut quand même faire joujou avec.

_ Tu es mal placé pour parler Théodore, quand sa dernière partie de boules remonte à un jeu de billes dans la cours de CM2, il vaut mieux se taire.

Brian Kinney cloua le bec de son « ami » qui préféra retourner lancer sa boule de pétanque dans le terrain sableux. La boule se rapprocha du cochonnet avec la satisfaction du lanceur.

Justin, qui avait échangé un regard complice avec Brian, s'avança vers la piste, en train de soupeser sa propre boule de métal. Le déhanchement utilisé n'était en rien naturel mais permit à Brian d'imaginer mille et un scénario pour la fin de la journée.

_ Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas jouer aux boules et prendre du bon temps ? Demanda Emmett alors que le corps de Justin se tendait, prêt à tirer.

_ Surement pas moi. Répliqua Brian, mais on ne s'imaginait surement pas le même contexte.

Justin éclata de rire avant d'approuver et de retourner sur son tir.

Vint le tour de Michael. Lui n'était pas très doué à ce jeu. Brian non plus. En fait ils étaient tous les deux très, très nuls. La boule le Michael parti loin, trop loin.

_ Michael, décidément, les boules…

_ Brian, la ferme, les tiennes ne sont pas géniales non plus.

_ Au moins, elle ne finissent pas en poussière dans un étui.

_ On parle de quelles boules là ? Demanda Justin en se collant à Brian. Je commence à être un peu perdu.

_ C'est simple chéri ! Répondit Emmett. Le jeu de Michael part en couilles, Ted est le seul qui arrive à rentrer ses boules, je suis le seul à trouver ça jouissif et Brian en a ras-le-cul de ce jeu.

Brian s'approcha alors du jeu, laissant Justin et Emmett à leur jeu de mot pourri. Il resta immobile à observer, encore et encore. Sa première boule était vraiment, mais alors vraiment loin du cochonnet.

_ Ta boule ne se sent pas trop seule Brian ? Demanda Ted avec sarcasme.

Brian frémit imperceptiblement. Depuis son cancer, c'est le genre de phrase qu'il ne supportait pas.

_ T'inquiètes pas pour elle Ted, j'en prends grand soin. Nuit et Jour.

Sous l'exclamation dégoutée de Michael, Brian regarda Justin qui lui rendit un clin d'œil. Il lui sourit timidement et retourna vers son jeu.

_ Bon alors ? Demanda Emmett au bout d'une longue minute. Tu tires ou tu pointes ?

Alors Brian sourit avec satisfaction.

_ Les deux Emmett, les deux…

_Plus tard dans la soirée…_

_ Brian, tu viens te coucher ?

Justin, nu, était déjà sous les draps du grand lit. Brian sortit de la salle de bain avec pour seul vêtement un boxer noir qui lui allait à merveille. Sans attendre, le brun s'étala sur le lit pour surplomber le blond.

_ Alors ? Tu tires ou tu pointes ? Demanda doucement le plus jeune.

Un échange de sourires complices et de regards lubriques suffit à éveiller l'envie des deux amants.

_ Je tire, et nous pointons.


	19. Chapter 19

_OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit des Lemons, organisée par la Ficothèque Ardente. Le thème étant « Orgueil » avec au moins un mot à utiliser parmi : courir, chevaucher et dommage._

_Orgueil_

La porte fut à peine fermée que Brian plaque Justin contre le mur pour dévorer ses lèvres avec passion.

_ Tu pourrais au moins me laisser enlever mon manteau.

_ Laisse moi ce plaisir.

Sur ces mots, il arracha le manteau, le pull et le tee-shirt de son joli qu'il s'amusa à balancer à travers le loft. Il passa ses mains dans la chevelure de Justin et agressa ses lèvres avec les siennes.

_ Tu as froid mon ange ? Demanda-t-il en le voyant trembler.

_ Tu es en train de me dessaper comme un obsédé en manque de sexe alors que je suis plaqué contre un mur gelé. Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ta question ?

Les mains se baladaient avec ferveur. Brian lui-même était torse nu alors que les mains de son joli blond attaquaient sa braguette.

_ Je vais te baiser. Susurra Brian à l'oreille de Justin. Je vais tellement te baiser que tu vas oublier jusqu'à ton prénom.

_ Crâneur.

Les corps en feu se mirent alors à courir vers le lit qui n'attendait qu'eux. Brian plaque Justin contre le lit, le chevaucha, les jambes de part et d'autre du petit corps de blond. Il plaque les mains de Justin au dessus de sa tête et le regarda avec sérieux.

_ Je suis le meilleur coup que tu as eu dans toute ta vie, le seul qui te fasse jouir au point que tu en perdes connaissance.

_ Crâneur. Répéta Justin.

Le visage de Brian se fit soudain encore plus sévère.

_ Je suis meilleur amant que lui.

_ Qui ?

_ Ian.

Justin sursauta et détourna le regard.

_ Déjà c'est Ethan, et ensuite…

_ Et ensuite je suis meilleur que lui. N'est ce pas ?

_ Tu veux quoi ? Cracha Justin avec hargne. Que je le dise à voix haute ? Me faire répéter encore et encore que tu quitter pour lui était une énorme connerie ? Tu veux que je rassure ton égo surdimensionné ?

_ Je veux…

Mais Justin ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et il retourna la situation d'un coup de rein pour se retrouver à chevaucher son amant. Tout en embrassant Brian à en perdre haleine, il tendit la main pour attraper mes préservatifs sur la table de nuit.

Les mains de Brian parcouraient son nombril, remontaient sur ces tétons, son ventre, contournaient son nombril, remontaient vers les omoplates en suivant les vertèbres après avoir massé les fesses.

Justin, sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait, c'était un geste qu'il connaissait par cœur, enfila la capote sur le membre de Brian sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Avec un geste précis, il s'abaisser pour s'empaler sur le membre de Brian, lui arrachant un gémissement purement érotique. Pendant de longues secondes, Justin resta immobile, le corps tendu pour s'habituer à cette intrusion.

Brian voulait les retourner et reprendre le contrôle, mais Justin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ce soir, c'est lui qui dominait. Il commença alors de puissants va-et-vient. Les mains de Brian agrippèrent férocement les cuisses de Justin pour accompagner le déhanchement.

C'est alors que Justin se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du brun.

_ Tu es le meilleur coup que je connais. Le meilleur que j'aurais jamais. Tu sais toujours me faire vibrer, me donner du plaisir au point que ça en devient douloureux, me faire perdre le sens de a réalité. Chacun de tes baisers, chacune de tes caresses, chacun de tes soupirs, me font frissonner comme au premier jour.

Il continuait son discours envoutant à faisant toujours ce même roulement de rein si orgasmique. Le corps qui se déhanchait contre lui, et les paroles qui parvenaient à ses oreilles rendaient Brian fou de bonheur et de plaisir.

_ Alors oui, tu es la meilleure baise que j'aurais dans ma vie, et tu es surtout la seule que je veux dans ma vie. Celui avec lequel je veux vivre chaque putain d'expérience possible. Celui avec qui je veux jouir de la vie dans tous les sens du terme. Celui contre qui je veux m'endormir le soir et me réveiller le matin.

Brian était au bord du parfait plaisir, il serrait le corps de Justin contre lui, leurs torses se touchaient, les cœurs battaient l'un contre l'autre. Justin étouffa un grognement dans le cou de Brian en accélérant les coups de hanches.

_ Alors maintenant… maintenant que j'ai rassuré ton orgueil hors norme… on va tous les deux jouir comme jamais, et après… après… on va oublier Paganini, ne plus parler de lui… jamais… et on va… continuer à profiter de la vie… tout les deux… et…

Mais Brian ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il prit le visge de son ange entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Et c'est ensemble, les lèvres liées, qu'ils virent les étoiles.

Moins d'un demi-heure plus tard, le visage de Justin s'endormait sur la poitrine de Brian qui lui-même partait vers les songes en caressant les cheveux blonds de son jeune amant.


	20. Musique

**« Musique »**

_OS écrit dans le cadre de la « Nuit du Lemon » de la ficothèque ardente sur le thème MUSIQUE avec comme consigne de placer dans le texte les mots : règle, agilité et matière._

_Bonne lecture._

**« Et juste au moment où j'étais bien tout seul, tu m'arrives comme un coup d'poing sur la gueule »…**

Justin aimait les chansons françaises, certaines étaient même plus belles que les Anglaises qu'il connaissait. Et celle-ci était surement sa préférée à bien des égards.

D'abord parce qu'elle lui faisait à Brian, ensuite parce qu'elle pourrait correspondre à Brian lui-même, et surtout, surtout, parce que Brian lui-même ne comprenait pas les paroles.

**« Devant toi tout à coup, je tombe à genoux, du coup tu me passes la corde au cou. »**

-Qu'est ce que tu écoutes encore comme pourriture ?

Justin sourit avec tendresse sans se retourner. Il savait déjà ce qu'il verrait. Il verrait Brian, la serviette au niveau de la taille, les cheveux encore trempés, et la peau encore humide par la douche qu'il vient d'avoir…

Il le sait, parce qu'il y a moins de dix minutes, il y était lui aussi, sous la douche, le corps trempé, d'eau chaude et de sueur…

-C'est Garou, c'est un chanteur français. Québecois pour être exact.

**« T'aimer me rend violent… »**

**« Que l'amour est violent… »**

Justin est assit sur le canapé, en train de dessiner, encore, un dessin de Brian, encore, un Brian nu, encore…

Et Brian se penche, pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Justin, et approche son nez contre les cheveux de son Ange.

**« Notre rencontre est un accident ».**

Justin lève sa main et caresse la joue de son « partenaire ».

-Et ça parle de quoi ? Monsieur le bilingue ?

**« Tu me rends jaloux, me rends fou ».**

Brian, toujours à moitié nu, toujours à moitié trempé, va vers le frigo, l'ouvre, regarde, et le referme. Déjà il a le regret d'avoir posé la question, déjà il se dit que cette chanson ne va pas lui plaire du tout.

-D'un homme qui a du mal à admettre son amour inconditionnel pour quelqu'un, qui se bat contre ce qu'il ressent, mais qui fini par admettre à demi-mot qu'il aime réellement cette personne.

**« J'irais vers d'autres aventures, chercher l'homme libre que j'aimais, avant de tomber devant ta beauté. »**

Il serre la main contre la poignée du frigo. Il n'aurait pas du poser la question, vraiment pas du.

Et il se retourne. Deuxième erreur en cinq minutes. Parce que, quand il se retourne, il ne peut pas éviter le regard de Justin, ce regard bleu, profond, sérieux. Celui qui dit à Brian « je sais ton secret, je sais que tu te caches, je sais, je sais, je SAIS ».

Et Brian déteste ce regard, Brian déteste ce malaise qui lui tord les boyaux, il déteste cette dépendance qui s'est créée entre lui et Justin.

-J'avais raison, c'est une pourriture, change moi ça.

- Non.

-Non ?

-Non.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as aucune raison valable.

-Je n'ai pas à…

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un air de violon !

La réplique de Justin claque dans la quiétude du loft.

**« J'ai envie de crier, comme un nouveau né, de hurler comme un animal traqué ».**

-Après tout c'est la règle non ? Pas de violon en ta présence ? Et en plus tu ne comprends pas les paroles, alors qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre qu'il y ait cette musique ?

Brian regarde avec colère le visage de Justin qui retourne à ses dessins. Oui, en effet, pas de violon, mais un texte assez niais et ridicule pour lui foutre de l'urticaire.

Alors il s'avance d'un pas décidé vers le canapé et attrape avec détermination la télécommande de la chaîne stéréo.

**« L'amour est violent, violent comme un volcan ».**

-HEY ! Se plaint Justin alors que la voix de Garou disparaît pour une musique criarde et atroce.

Avec agilité, il saute par-dessus le canapé pour foncer sur Brian qui se réfugie vers la chambre, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Mais la serviette est trop serrée alors Brian court moins vite, et surtout, il a envie de Justin le rattrape. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Justin le pousse et ils finissent tous les deux sur le lit à se battre, et la serviette tombe, et le tee-shirt de Justin aussi, car ce n'est plus un combat, mais un ensemble de rires, de touchés, de regards…

Et d'un coup de rein, Justin s'installe sur les hanches de Brian et le chevauche. Il plaque les mains de Brian au dessus de sa tête et reprend de force la télécommande.

Les yeux hagards, les respirations haletants, ils se sourient mutuellement.

Et doucement, Justin appuie sur le bon bouton, et retrouve la voix de Garou. Posant la télécommande sur la table de nuit, il en profite pour attraper un préservatif et passage. Et c'est lui qui se met sur le dos, et c'est brian qui finit sur lui, et les jambes entourent la taille, et les mains caressent le dos, et les bouches embrassent la peau, et les soupirs remplissent la pièce.

Et quand Brian plonge dans Justin, quad Justin se cambre de plaisir, quand les yeux se rencontrent avec toute la passion possible, retentie la musique :

**« Et quand tu te rends à mes caresses, ma violence se change en tendresse ».**

-C'est bon… Murmure Justin.

-C'est grâce à moi, je suis un roi en la matière.

Justin rigole malgré lui. L'instant de total connexion est passée, reste plus que la passion qui les unit depuis plus de trois ans maintenant.


	21. Poésie

**« Poésie »**

_OS écrit dans le cadre de la « Nuit du Lemon » de la ficothèque ardente sur le thème POESIE avec comme consigne de placer dans le texte les mots : précision, talent, légèreté._

_Bonne lecture._

.

Aujourd'hui ça fait 20 ans.

Vingt ans que je t'ai rencontré.

Et après tout ce temps.

Tu m'as enfin apprivoisé.

.

Tant de tendresse me faisait peur.

Tant d'amour et tant d'ardeur

Dans ton envie de partager

Avec moi ce compte de fée.

.

Chaque caresse, chaque moment

Chaque coup de rein souple et lent

Nous faisaient voir le paradis

Que de tes mains tu as construit.

.

Ton corps alangui près du mien

Repu, vidé de tous besoin

J'aimerais pouvoir à tout jamais

Lui faire l'amour sans m'arrêter.

.

Vingt ans déjà que cet endroit

Considéré enfin comme chez toi

Accueille nos baisers passionnés

Et nos étreintes pleines de légèreté.

.

Avec tout le talent que tu as

Sans perdre ni foi ni loi

Tu m'as ouvert le cœur

A une vie de bonheur.

.

Quand ton corps s'emboite au mien

Quand enfin nous lions nos mains

Avec des gestes de précision

Nous faisons l'amour avec passion

.

J'ai l'impression d'être en osmose

Et quand j'embrasse tes lèvres roses

Je me sens enfin entier

Car je m'endors à tes côtés.


	22. Une histoire de date

**Une histoire de date.**

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF 31 (plus de précisions sur mon profil) avec comme thème "consommation"._

_Il faut voir cet OS après la fin de la série._

.

Voilà maintenant un an que Justin était revenu de New York. Brian et lui vivaient cette harmonie qui leur avait manqué ces derniers temps. Disons plutôt ces 6 ans, 7 mois, 2 semaines et 4 jours durant lesquels Brian était à Pittburgh et Justin à New York.

Oh, bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas passé tout ce temps sans se voir. Brian avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois qu'il avait pris l'avion pour la grosse pomme. Tellement de fois que les hôtesses le saluaient par son prénom et qu'il avait un siège gravé à son nom dans le Boeing.

Parfois même, il avait pris sa voiture et s'était tapé ces 6 longues heures de routes qui le séparait de sa paire de fesses préférée. Et d'autres fois, c'est Justin qui faisait le trajet. En avion lui aussi, ou en co-voiturage.

C'était des week-end quand Justin ne travaillait pas ou ne peignait pas, c'était des rendez-vous professionnels que Brian avait à New-York et pour lesquels il se faisait un plaisir de faire le déplacement, juste pour le plaisir de rejoindre son ange dans son petit studio après un contrat signé.

C'était des vacances de Noël que Justin passait obligatoirement à la maison sous peine de se faire émasculer par Debbie. C'était des anniversaires durant lesquels Brian faisait l'aller retour en moins de 24 heures juste pour voir Justin éclater de rire, lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. C'était des surprises inattendues et appréciées, et c'était, parfois, c'est retrouvailles désespérées parce que le manque de l'autre devenait trop grand.

Tout ça pour dire que depuis le départ de Justin pour New-York, depuis le mariage avorté, depuis la donation de Britin à l'association d'aides aux malades du SIDA ou aux victimes d'agressions, depuis le tournant radical dans sa vie, Brian n'avait pas changé son habitude principale : baiser Justin autant qu'il le pouvait.

Chacun de ses temps libres, ils les passaient entre son fils et son... son Justin.

Oui, parce que depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de terme exact, et pour être honnête, il ne cherchait pas non plus. Justin suffisait. Il suffisait de se balader sur Liberty Avenue, de demander qui était Justin. Tout le monde savait que Justin était la personne que l'on trouvait accrochée à la main de Brian, au regard de Brian, aux lèvres de Brian...

Par contre, très rares étaient ceux qui savaient que Justin était aussi la personne pour qui Brian portait un anneau autour du cou. Et encore moins nombreux étaient ceux qui savaient que Justin lui-même avait un autre anneau, semblable au premier, accroché à son propre cou.

Ils étaient rares à le savoir, parce qu'ils étaient rares maintenant à passer entre les mains de Brian, que ce soit dans la Backroom, dans les saunas ou dans le loft. Ils étaient rares, voir même inexistants.

Dorénavant, les hommes qui avaient connu le plaisir et l'honneur de passer quelques heures peau contre peau avec Brian faisaient parti de la légende. Ils étaient des preuves que Brian avait un jour été un habitué des lieux de débauches. Ils étaient... des collectors... des sortes de célébrités qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vécu, d'avoir été là, d'avoir fait partie de l'histoire.

Parce que depuis maintenant 7 ans, 7 mois, 2 semaines et 4 jours, Brian ne semble avoir de passion que pour un seul corps, un seul visage, une seule étreinte, un seul homme. Et même s'il fallait attendre plus de deux semaines pour profiter de ce contact étroit avec Justin, alors il attendrait.

Et depuis un an, les hommes de Liberty Avenue pouvaient voir Brian revenir dans son royaume plein de lumière et de musique. Toujours aussi beau malgré ses 41 ans. Toujours aussi sexy dans son jean et son tee-shirt noirs, et toujours aussi collé à Justin. Ces hommes pouvaient voir Brian et Justin boire ensemble, fumer ensemble, danser ensemble, jouir ensemble. Mais jamais ces hommes ne pouvaient participer.

.

Et tout ceci, toutes ces réflexions, Brian lui-même était en train de se les faire, de se les dire, en faisant tourner entre ses doigts un petit carré de plastique. L'air grave, concentré, il regardait ce sachet comme s'il ouvrait les réponses à toutes ses questions.

Il n'entendit pas la porte du loft s'ouvrir, ni se refermer. Il n'entendit pas les clefs de Justin cliqueter en tombant dans le bol sur le buffet. Il n'entendit pas la veste se retirer des épaules de son... de son Justin. Il n'entendit pas les pieds se séparer de leurs chaussures, et il n'entendit pas le bruit, étouffé par les chaussettes, que faisait Justin en s'approchant de la chambre.

_ Brian ?

Il ne vit pas non plus le regard surpris de Justin. Il devait en effet avoir une drôle d'allure, assise sur le lit, le dos vouté, entouré par une cinquantaine de préservatifs empaquetés.

_ Je... peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Pour toutes réponses, Brian, sans un mot, tendit le préservatif qu'il tenait entre ses mains, et attendit que Justin comprenne, sans un mot, comme il le faisait toujours.

_ Oh, je te remercie Brian, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en servir dans l'immédiat.

Et c'était vrai. Brian le réalisa avec encore plus de force. Parce que ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'en servait plus non plus. Oh, bien sûr, il se souvenait de ce moment là, où ils avaient tous les deux pris la décision d'arrêter. Mais là... là... devant ce phénomène...

_ Heureusement.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ils sont périmés.

Le silence qui suivit fut comme une bombe aux yeux de Brian, toujours fixés sur les mains qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux.

_ C'est la première fois... de ma vie... la première fois... que j'ai en ma possession... une capote... une capote périmée... et là c'est pas seulement une... mais au moins cinquante.

Brian soupira et avec toute la force qu'il possédait, il leva les yeux pour regarder la cause de cette situation, la raison pour laquelle il avait toute une collection de latex rose hors d'usage. Cet ange comprenait-il l'importante de ce que cela signifiait ? Ce blondinet qui était aujourd'hui un homme avait-il conscience de la force d'attraction qu'il avait sur Brian ? Réalisait-il ce qu'il avait changé dans la vie de Brian?

_ Lève toi.

Et Brian fronça les sourcils.

_ Lève toi. Répéta alors Justin.

Une fois que Brian fut debout, Justin lança la capote au milieu de toutes les autres sur le lit, et d'un geste puissant et déterminé, il balança la couette. Toutes les capotes volèrent au pied du lit. Toutes furent recouvertes par la couette en satin.

Et Brian sourit. Parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, la seule chose à faire. Alors avec toujours la même tendresse, il embrassa Justin, il l'allongea sur le drap, et lui montra à quel point il tenait à lui, à quel point il avait envie de lui, à quel point il voulait de lui.

Sur la table de nuit, le pot qui contenait autrefois tous ces carrés de plastique était désormais vide. Peut-être que Brian y mettrait prochainement du lubrifiant, ou les liens avec lesquels il attachait Justin, ou les foulards avec lesquels il bandait les yeux de Justin.

Ou alors peut-être qu'il enlèverai ce grand pot désormais vide de toutes les propositions extra-Justinienne. Et peut-être qu'à la place, il mettrait une photo de Justin et lui.

Parce qu'il avait changé, et en regardant Justin, endormi dans son lit après tant d'amour, il ne voyait pas une sexualité frustrée par la monogamie, il ne voyait qu'une totale satisfaction, qu'un épanouissement. Il n'avait pas réduit sa consommation en matière de sexe. Il l'avait amélioré.

_FIN_.

.

_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, cela me fait vraiment plaisir ! C'est super agréable d'être suivie de la sorte et d'être encouragée dans son travail._

_Et un merci spécial aux membres de la Ficothèque Ardente avec qui je fais les "nuits du Lemon"._

_Bref merci à vous tous, et j'espère que mes OS continueront à vous plaire ! _


	23. Une île entre le ciel et l'eau

**Une île, entre le ciel et l'eau.**

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF 31 (plus de précisions sur mon profil) avec comme thème "île"._

.

Qu'est ce que Brian pouvait détester ce petit blond !

Bon, d'accord, il ne le détestait pas vraiment. Il l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Il était drôle, beau, bandant, intelligent, sexy, intéressant, baisable, talentueux, bien roulé, courageux, suceur hors paire...

Mais malgré ça, il lui arrivait d'être particulièrement... casse-couille.

Brian avait pourtant eu l'espoir que Justin avait un peu grandit, qu'il avait quitté son côté adolescent excentrique. Enfin quoi ! Ethan, Stockwell, la Milice... Il n'avait donc pas réussi à plomber sa petite gueule d'ange ? A défaut de plomber l'humeur de Brian ?

Et là, là tout de suite maintenant, il avait beau avoir un Justin à moitié à poil devant lui, il n'arrivait qu'à souffler pour montrer son mécontentement et essayer, difficilement, de ne pas se mettre à hurler.

_ Un maillot de bain Sunshine ?

Le dit SUnshine savait très bien qu'au son de la voix de Brian, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Pourtant l'idée lui avait paru bonne au départ...

_ C'est pour aller avec la déco.

_ Ta déco tu vas te la foutre dans le cul.

_ Pour ça je comptais plus sur ta queue.

Brian se pinça le nez et n'osa même pas monter sur la première marche de sa chambre.

_ Avec tout ce foutoir ?

_ Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir...

_ De voir MA chambre transformée en plateau Hawaïen ?

Justin ouvrit la bouche et la referma... blessé.

La déco était pourtant pas si mal. Deux trois bougies à chaque extrémité des deux marches menant à la chambre. Un coin de l'espace recouvert de sable avec une serviette bleue étalée et un mini palmier prêté par Daphné pour l'occasion. Un parasol au dessus du coin droit du lit, des lumières partout, une musique imitant le bruit des vagues et des cocktails frais sur les tables de nuits...

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien.

_ Justin. Au point où j'en suis, crache le morceau.

_ J'avais l'impression que ça devenait autant ma chambre que la tienne. Mais apparemment j'en suis pas encore là... c'est tout.

Brian soupira encore plus fort. Bien sur que c'était aussi le lit de Justin. 7 nuits sur 10 environ. C'est juste qu'il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de la vie commune.

_ Je vois pas le rapport avec toute cette merde.

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Justin de soupirer.

_ J'aurais juste aimé que pour une fois, UNE fois, on ait un moment de répit tous les deux. On n'a pas été à la White party, on a pas été à Ibiza, on n'a jamais... Si nous n'allons pas en vacances, j'aimerais pour une fois, pour une putain de soirée, que les vacances viennent à nous.

Et Brian ne sut quoi répondre.

_ Mais apparemment, encore une fois, tu es contre l'idée. Soit disant que ce n'est pas ton truc, que t'aimes pas ça...Encore faut-il que tu ais déjà essayé... Mais bon, je suis sur que tu préfères même te rendre au Babylone pour te faire sucer par des cons qui s'en foute de ta gueule. Mais vas-y, je vais enlever tout ça... toute cette merde... et tu n'en entendras plus parler.

Autant, Brian déteste les idées loufoques de Justin. Autant il déteste encore plus cette allure abattue et ce regard triste et vide dans son regard.

_ Tu as raison.

Justin ricane en commençant à éteindre les bougies.

_ Je n'ai jamais essayé.

Alors Justin relève les yeux, avec ce petit espoir qui fait toujours fondre Brian. Le brun enjambe les bougies, pose sa veste sur l'étagère de sa commode, défait sa cravate et commence à déboutonner sa chemise.

_ Alors ? Les cocktails ? Ils sont à quoi ?

Justin sourit à s'en arracher la mâchoire puis sauta sur Brian, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Le souffle coupé, Brian ne put que constater que finalement, une baise sur une île artificielle, avec Justin, c'était pas si mal.

FIN.


	24. Petit coin pour grandes affaires

**Petit coin pour grandes affaires.**

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF 31 (plus de précisions sur mon profil) avec comme thème "toilette"._

.

Il les avait toutes faites.

.

Celles du Babylone bien sur. C'était incontournable. On avait beau avoir écrit sur chaque porte "les toilettes ne sont pas faites pour s'envoyer en l'air", ça n'avait pas empêché Brian d'y emmener Justin. Après tout, dans les toilettes, on se soulage. Pas vrai ?

Voilà ce qu'avait dit Brian pour se défendre. Non pas que Justin allait lui reprocher quoi que ce soit...

.

Celles du lycée Saint-James. Histoire de bien faire chier tous les coincés du ciboulot, tirés à quatre épingles, marchant bien droit dans le camp des personnes fréquentables. Un soir où Brian était venu le chercher au lycée. Une envie soudaine et un brin d'excitation avait suffit à Justin pour tirer de force Brian vers les toilettes du hall.

.

Celles du Snack. Quelques semaines après son arrivée en tant que serveur. C'était la pause de Justin et ils avaient passé la dernière demi-heure à se chauffer avec des regards, des touchers, des phrases bien tournées. Debbie avait seulement rigolé devant les joues rouges de Justin. Emmett avait rigolé, Ted avait jalousé, Michael n'avait pas dit un mot.

.

Celles de l'agence Vanguard. Parce que bon, trouver un stage, c'est cool, trouver un stage là où travail Brian, c'est génial, trouver un stage là où travail Brian pour le reconquérir, c'est tordu, mais trouver un stage là où travaille Brian pour le reconquérir et y arriver, c'est le pied intégral.

Et puis, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble pendant des semaines à cause de cette histoire avec Paganini, il fallait bien récupéré le temps perdu. Alors fallait baiser partout où on pouvait, autant qu'on pouvait. Et c'est tout.

.

Celles de Kinnetik. Ouais, ils avaient finalement baptisé l'agence. Sur le bureau lui-même, sur le canapé, sur la table de réunion, dans le département d'art...

Ils s'étaient même fait la photocopieuse !

Et puis Justin aimait bien ça, surprendre Brian au milieu de son boulot, n'importe quand dans la journée, pour le tirer vers les toilettes, et s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Après ce petit passage à Kinnetik, il ressortait beaucoup plus léger, et Brian faisait un travail beaucoup plus élaboré.

.

Celles de son studio à New-York. Il se souvenait de Brian débarquant un matin avec une valise pleine de fringues pour une semaine, balançant ses affaires sans poser de question et tirer Justin vers le coin du studio qui contenait son lit.

S'en était suivit un marathon de sexe à travers tout l'appartement.

.

C'est pour ça que Justin ne fut pas surpris de voir Brian débarquer dans la salle d'exposition qui avait engagé Justin pour une expo d'un mois. Il ne fut pas non plus surpris de voir le regard de Brian passer de la fierté à l'excitation, et il fut encore moins surpris de voir Brian attraper le devant de sa chemise pour le tirer vers les toilettes les plus proches, arrachant des regards surpris (et outrés) au passage.

.

FIN.


	25. 2 heures et 37 minutes

**2 heures et 37 minutes.**

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF 31 (plus de précisions sur mon profil) avec comme thème "hiatus"._

.

Le vol durait 2 heures et 37 minutes.

Justin était assit sur son siège de seconde classe. Il avait refusé que Brian lui offre une première place. Les secondes étaient plus aux goûts de Justin. C'était plus vivant. Plus comme lui.

A la rangée du fond, il y avait un couple hétéro, dans les 20/22 ans, qui ne cessait de s'embrasser comme si c'était la meilleure chose au monde.

A gauche toute, un gamin de 7 ans jouait avec un petit avion en plastique, il faisait des bruits avec sa bouche en faisant faire des looping à son jouet.

Dans une des rangées du milieu, une femme était plongée dans un livre qui semblait passionnant vu la manière dont elle bougeait les lèvres, dont elle jouait avec le bout de sa couverture...

Dans l'allée, deux hôtesses se murmuraient des infos à voie basse avant de repartir à leurs affaires.

Contre le hublot, quelques sièges devant Justin, deux petites filles, des jumelles, d'environ 12 ans, semblaient prendre l'avion pour la première fois étant donné leur émerveillement devant les nuages et la vue aérienne du sol.

Le plus en avant possible de ce compartiment, un homme regardait un film d'action sous-titré. Ses deux voisins jetaient des regards pas très discrets pour profiter eux aussi du film et passer le temps.

Au milieu d'une rangée, un homme se tortillait pour trouver une position assez confortable qui lui permettrait de dormir.

Sur l'écran principal, des informations sur le vol défilaient. Température intérieur, température extérieure, vitesse de l'avion, altitude...

Et, dans un coin, a tête collée contre un hublot, une jeune femme pleurait. Elle pleurait en serrant contre elle une écharpe grise. Elle pleurait en tenant dans la main la moitié de coeur qui lui servait de pendentif. Elle pleurait en regardant le couple s'embrasser.

Elle pleurait mais de bougeait pas. Ne parlait pas. Ne gémissait pas. Elle se contentait de rester prostrée là, contre la fenêtre du hublot, regardant les nuages et leur priant silencieusement de lui offrir un peu de réconfort.

Et ces larmes qui coulaient une à une sur ses joues suffirent à Justin qui comprit pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle pouvait laisser couler ses larmes. Personne ne faisait attention à elle de toute façon.

Lui ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas se plaindre. Il était parti de son plein gré, parce que dans le fond, il le voulait. Conquérir le monde de l'art.

Alors c'était tout son corps qui pleurait. Ses mains qui ne serraient plus celles de Brian. Son oreille qui n'entendait plus le battement de coeur de Brian. Ses lèvres qui n'embrassaient plus celles de Brian.

Ses yeux lui, ne pleuraient pas. Parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour voir Brian. Il ne lui fallait que son imagination, que son amour pour que la place libre à côté de lui soit celle d'un homme brun, beau, dont il était fou amoureux.

Alors Justin ne pleurait pas, il regardait seulement cette femme pleine de larmes. Car c'était juste du temps n'est ce pas ? Du temps avant que ses jambes ne retrouvent le chemin de sa maison, avant que son dos ne se recolle contre le torse de Brian, avant que sa tête ne retrouve l'épaule de Brian...

C'était un putain de temps, un putain de hiatus entre deux moments de sa vie de couple avec Brian. Juste un entracte entre deux actes de leur grand show. Juste une pause... rien de plus.

Le vol durait 2 heures et 37 minutes.

FIN.

.

_Au départ, le thème Hiatus ne m'inspirait pas. Merci Luna1005 pour m'avoir donné l'idée de cet OS._


	26. Tout ça pour ça

**Tout ça pour ça.**

OS écrit dans le cadre de la "Nuit du FoF" numéro 32 si je ne me trompe pas, (plus d'infos sur mon profil). Avec comme thème : "tempête"

N'ayant pas pu participer à ma nuit du Lemon habituelle, je me suis permise de reprendre le thème, à savoir "huile de massage" avec comme mots à inclure "froler, artistique, atmosphère".

.

_ Et cette putain de tempête qui m'empêche de dormir.

_ Tu ne vas quand même pas t'en prendre à l'orage en plus !

_ En plus ?

_ Bordel Brian tu as été insupportable avec tout le monde aujourd'hui. Debbie et Snack, Ted à ton boulot, Michael au Babylone, avec moi dès qu'on était rentré à la maison. Merde si j'étais pas sur que t'étais un mec je penserais que tu as tes règles.

_ Va te faire foutre Justin.

_ Non TOI va te faire foutre.

_ Tu sais bien que je suis toujours dominant.

_ Pourtant un bon coup dans le derrière ça te ferait surement du bien, ça te détendrait.

_ C'est le cas de le dire.

_ Joue pas au con avec moi.

_ Je croyais que je l'étais naturellement.

_ Tu m'emmerdes. Il est quatre heures du mat', demain j'ai cours, et tu me réveilles juste pour me dire qu'il pleut comme pas permis et pour passer tes nerfs sur moi.

_ J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Elle était détendu avant que tu ramènes ta fraise. Oh et puis mince...

_ Eteint cette putain de lumière !

_ Pas avant que tu ne sois calmé !

_ Je SUIS calmé.

_ Mon cul oui ! Maintenant sur le ventre, tout de suite.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais toujours dominant.

_ Ca va je vais pas te baiser non plus, quoi que c'est pas l'envie qui me retient. Je vais te faire un massage, ça va te calmer un peu.

_ Oh ouiii, avec de l'huile... c'est tellement...

_ C'est TOI là qui est pathétique Brian, alors tu fermes ta grande gueule et tu me laisses te masser.

_ ...

_ ...

_ C'est sur qu'avec tes doigts de peintres tu vas nous faire un massage purement artistique.

_ ...

_ ...

_ Ne me dis pas que ça ne te fait pas d'effet...

_ Hmmpff.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais.

_ Tu peux prends pas pour de la merde toi !

_ C'est à force de te fréquenter. Maintenant tais-toi et profite.

_ ...

_ ...

_ ... Je rêve ou tu viens de frôler mon trou du cul ?

_ Oh... très classe Brian, très délicat. T'avais rien de plus poétique à dire ?

_ C'est toi l'artiste pas moi.

_ Connard.

_ ...

_ ...

_ ...

_ Continue.

_ Je savais que ça te ferais du bien.

_ Hmmm.

_ Je suis même près à parier que ça te rend dur.

_ Je suis toujours dur mon Ange.

_ Pervers.

_ Allumeur.

_ ...

_ ...

_ Soyons honnête, tu m'as fait ce cirque sur l'orage juste pour avoir mes mains sur toi un ?

_ Baises moi Justin.

_ ...

_ ...

_ Avec plaisir chéri.

_ ...

_ ...

_ ...

_ La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles chéri je te... oh ouiii continue...


	27. Face à face

**Face à face.**

.

OS écrit dans le cadre de la "Nuit du FoF" numéro 32 si je ne me trompe pas, (plus d'infos sur mon profil). Avec comme thème : "impression"

N'ayant pas pu participer à ma nuit du Lemon habituelle, je me suis permise de reprendre le thème, à savoir "miroir" avec comme mots à inclure "excitation, apprécier, favori(tes)".

.

Justin, 17 ans, sort de la douche de Brian, 29 ans, avec un silence qui lui fait du bien. Ce genre de silence agréable, serein, quand tu es tout seul chez toi, ou presque, et que le temps passe comme il devrait toujours passer.

Il ne s'enroule pas autour de la serviette rouge que Brian lui a dit d'utiliser. Il la pose juste sur son torse pour commencer à se sécher avant qu'il n'attrape froid. Non pas qu'il fasse froid dans ce loft bien sur. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Il commence à examiner chaque parcelle de son corps qui apparaît devant le miroir quand la lourde porte en fer émet le bruit caractéristique de l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Dans le silence de la salle de bain, Justin sourit avec toujours cette impression de calme autour de lui. Brian vient de rentrer, dans quelques secondes, son prénom tranchera l'espace avec un soupçon de dédain, et ensuite Brian arrivera dans la salle de bain, habillé de son beau costume Gucci.

Il remarque sur son coup un suçon venant de Brian lui-même. Et il a toujours le même sourire, et il lève les yeux pour voir, au travers du miroir, la venue dans la pièce presque embuée, du seigneur de ses lieux.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu es ce genre de tapette à te regarder dans le miroir pendant des heures ?

_ Rappelle moi le temps que tu as mis à te coiffer ce matin?

Brian se place sans un mot derrière Justin et le regarde avec un sourire carnassier plutôt dangereux._

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as déjà baisé avec un mec devant un miroir.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à me poser ce genre de question puisque de toute façon, toutes mes expériences sexuelles se font avec toi.

Alors Brian commence à enlever sa cravate, puis à déboutonner sa chemise. Et Justin se retourne pour l'aider.

_ je crois pas avoir demandé d'aide. Reste immobile. Regarde.

Justin se remet dans sa position initiale, bassin contre lavabo, et regarde le reflet de Brian qui se déshabille sans lâcher le blond des yeux.

Il leur faut moins de 10 minutes pour fusionner leur corps. Et encore deux petites minutes de roulement de rein pour que Justin gémisse à tout va, les yeux fermés, la tête penchée en arrière sur l'épaule de Brian.

_ Ouvre les yeux Justin, regarde le miroir.

Alors, penché en avant, les coudes sur le meubles Justin regardait le miroir. En plus d'être acteur, il devenait voyeur, et se voir lui-même dans cette position, se faire prendre par Brian, voir son visage se déformer de plaisir, se voir lui-même prendre les coups de rein de Brian, voir Brian et son torse muscler lui donner du plaisir et s'en donner aussi, faisait monter son excitation plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Se demander à quoi on peut ressembler pendant l'acte est une chose, avoir la réponse juste sous les yeux, au moment même où ça se passe en est une autre. Et c'est une impression qui faisait frissonner Justin de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il se regardait lui-même en train de coucher avec Brian Kinney.

_ C'est une sensation qu'il faut savoir apprécier.

A ces mots, Justin lève la tête vers Brian et ancre ses yeux dans ceux du brun. Brian a toujours ce regard narquois et ce rictus aux lèvres qui rendrait homo le plus grand des hétéros. La sueur sur son corps, le balancement de son corps, les gémissements... Justin garde son regard fixé sur celui de Brian qui le lui rend bien, et au moment de lui, être dos à Brian tout en voyant son visage réagir aux frissons qui le parcours, c'est un spectacle dont Justin pourrait rapidement devenir accro.

Il leur fallut moins de 10 minutes pour redescendre sur terre, et encore deux petites minutes pour se retrouver serrer sous la douche, histoire de reprendre des forces.

_ Tu sais ce que je pense ?

Toujours cette même impression de calme et de sérénité dans la pièce. Justin qui lave le torse de Brian, Brian qui se laisse faire en tenant tendrement les hanches de Justin. Une bulle formée autour du couple non-officiel...

_ Non, quoi ?

_ Que cette position, face au miroir, pourrait rapidement devenir une de mes favorites.


	28. Le même panier

**Le même panier.**

OS écrit dans le cadre des "nuits du FOF" (plus d'infos sur mon profil) avec comme thème "panier". Il sort un peu des sentiers battus car pour une fois je fais du POV Jennifer et Brian et Justin sont seulement cités.

Bonne lecture.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Avant, Jennifer mettait tous les homosexuels dans la même case, le même genre. Un peu effeminés, un peu "sensible", un peu à part...

Elle avait commencé par réaliser que son fils lui-même était gay. Pourtant, il n'avait rien de bizarre son fils. Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis mais quand même... il est dessinateur hors paire, mais ce n'est pas un signe... n'est ce pas ?

Puis elle avait vu Michael au pas de sa porte. Un mec banal, lambda, qui ressemblait à n'importe quel mec banal et lambda. Bon, il avait Debbie comme mère, une femme arc-en-ciel... mais Jennifer elle-même n'était pas comme ça ? Alors... ce n'était pas sa faute ?

Puis elle avait été au snack, au Woody's, elle avait vu plein de genres. Et elle avait eu du mal, surtout à imaginer Justin en Teddy Bear, avec plein de cuir et de tatouages, chauve avec une moustache. Elle avait vu des Drag Queen, et elle avait eu l'image de Justin en robe à paillettes. Elle avait vu des "efféminés", elle ne voulait pas que Justin se balade en rose fluo avec une voix haute perchée et des airs trop maniérés.

Puis elle l'avait vu. Le beau gosse. Tellement choquée que si elle ne l'avait pas vu embrasser son fils auprès du piano elle l'aurait pris pour un hétéro. Tellement classe dans son allure, tellement sexy dans ses jeans. LUI n'avait rien de réellement "hors norme", physiquement Brian était bien, voir même TRES bien.

Alors Jennifer avait compris que peut-être, PEUT-ETRE, tous les gays n'étaient pas tous pareils.

D'accord, Emmett était un peu spécial, d'accord cette homme qui faisait des spectacles déguisé en femme presque tous les soirs, c'était un peu effrayant... D'accord c'est mecs aux gros bras, aux combinaisons noirs avant des caractères de gros nounours mettaient mal à l'aise... mais Brian lui n'était pas comme ça.

Et Justin non plus.

Justin était toujours "normal" quand il regardait son téléphone en espérant secrètement que Brian appelle. Justin était toujours "normal" quand il souriait dès que Brian entrait dans le Snack. Justin était toujours "normal" quand il embrassait Brian...

Finalement, Craig avait tort, Stockwell avait tort, ils avaient tous tort !

Les gays étaient tous différents, grands, petits, gros, blond, bruns, bricoleurs, cuisiniers, gentils, méchants...

Les gays étaient comme les hétéros, et Jennifer comprit rapidement qu'elle ne pouvaient pas tous les mettre dans le même panier.


End file.
